In search for Light
by MultipleShipper
Summary: When Champion Hikari/Dawn  gives up her reign to her friend Kouki/Lucas  What kind of challenges will the former coordinator face? Even when the former champion hasn't been seen since she gave up.  Fortuneshipping KouHika DawnXLucas
1. Prologue VS Murkrow

Prologue

VS Murkrow

"_It is believed that seeing this Pokémon at night will bring about ominous occurrences." _

_~Pokedex entry for Diamond_

Something doesn't feel right. Even Aipom seems to be noticing it. The poor little guy can't even concentrate on his appeal. Normally Aipom concentrates really well here on the Sunyshore Beach training resort. "Murkrow!" The harsh screech of a Murkrow distracts me. Looking up at our only source of illumination, I notice the Darkness Pokemon sitting on the lamp, giving me a cold stare.

Ignoring the presence of the bird, we resume our night training. "Okay, use Shadow Ball again." I order. The purple monkey put his two arms in front of him, a ball of dark energy now forming between them. "Now, toss it into the sky and use Shadow Claw!" I follow up, hoping that this will work. Previously, I just had him slash it right in front of him. Maybe, just maybe, this will give him the right momentum needed for this.

Just as I had hoped, the combination of the ghost moves caused a glitter effect. Now, once Aipom is properly groomed, it should look even better. However, the Murkrow doesn't seem to approve. "Murk..." he crows, in a mournful tone. If I remember correctly, Murkrow are supposed to be a sign of impending danger. Oh well. Folklore, nothing more. "Your appeal has improved quite a lot...Kouki." Someone compliments.

I'd know that voice anywhere. Hikari. I turn around to face the bluenette beauty, and I cannot help but feel as if I am in some sort of trance. I've known her for quite some time now, probably going on three years, and each and every time I see her, I fall even more in love with her. I'm not the kind of person who is comfortable with the word love, so the fact that I feel I can say it to her; I must like her a lot. "H-hey Hikari." Smooth...not.

"Hey, Kouki. I came to ask you a favor." She lightly speaks. Something isn't right here. Normally she can speak confidently, but her voice almost seems shaky. "Anything," I promptly respond. She nervously looks around. She's completely out of character. This bothers me. "I was uh...wondering if you would...battle me?"

Not the question I had been hoping for, but okay. I nervously laugh. "Me battle? Hikari, you know I'm no good at that." She shakes her head. "You know that's not true. Come on, just a quick battle. For me?" She asks, giving me a saddened look. Oh she has learned how to control me, and I don't care to be honest. I sigh, "fine."

Her expression doesn't change. We both walk to opposite ends of the small field, Aipom following right behind me. At least I am positive of the outcome, though, it seems a little unfair to be pitting my Pokemon against Hikari's, who are trained very well. "I guess I'll start off with Aipom." I say, looking over at Hikari. She silently nods, then releases her first Pokemon. I kind of figured she would choose her starter. "Torterra!" The giant grass turtle roared. Aipom is immediately intimidated by his presence. I can't blame him. "Earthquake!" Hikari orders.

Torterra begins to stomp his front foot on the ground, but before the attack could be truly launched, I countered. "Bounce!"

Aipom does a speedy back flip, lands on his tail, then springs into the air. Earthquake missed completely, and now Aipom has the advantage. Torterra can't look up, and this move will be super effective. Hikari must realize this, since she doesn't bother to give an order.

Bounce successfully lands, but considering Torterra's high level, it doesn't do much. "Leaf Storm," she orders. Luckily for me, I already thought of a counter for this. "Use Claw Sharpen to counter!" It's a new move we recently learned, but if my theory is correct, it should be a good counter.

The tree on Torterra's back begins to glow, and a rush of leaves then flow at Aipom. However, Aipom's tail grew from chubby 'fingers', to sharp claws. As the leaves rushed at him, he began to slash at them, making the move useless. Well, at least we're holding our own for now.

Another strange occurrence, Hikari orders Leaf Storm again. I do find it weird that she used the move so early on, especially since it cuts his special attack, but for her to use it again? Something isn't right here. Again, I counter with Claw Sharpen, and this isn't working in Hikari's favor. Aipom's attack is now up by two stages, along with his accuracy. "Aipom, use Bounce!"

I know I am taking a risk by using a two-turn move, but as long as Hikari doesn't have Torterra use Withdraw, we should be fine. Though, I think it's her only option right now. "Withdraw." My assumption was correct. However, it is going to take Torterra some time to retract himself into his shell. The grass turtle begins with his legs, looking at each of them as they retract, almost as if he is making sure he is doing the right thing. Before he could put his head into his shell, Aipom falls from the sky, and smacks him hard on the head.

Torterra looks completely stunned. I too feel stunned. There is no way just one Bounce was enough to knock him out... "Torterra, return." Hikari says, returning the Continent Pokemon. It can't be possible. Aipom isn't that strong. No offense to my Pokemon, but I know he isn't as high leveled as Torterra. "Garchomp, you're up."

Now we're in trouble. I haven't known many people to beat Hikari's Garchomp. Their bond is very strong, and if I'm correct, he's her second strongest Pokemon. "Dragon Claw." Hikari orders. The dragon's claws began to glow blue as he races towards Aipom. "When Garchomp gets close, use Double Hit!" It's my only hope. Just as ordered, when Garchomp drew close, Aipom began to furiously slap his face with his tail, but it wasn't enough to stop his attack. In one hit, Aipom was out cold.

I return Aipom to his Luxury Ball, then try to think of who to use next. I'm using a lot of my newer Pokemon, so they don't know a ton of moves. I know Garchomp knows Fire Fang, so my grass Pokemon would be of no use yet...only one option. Grabbing a Net Ball from my side, I proceed to toss my next Pokemon into the ocean. "Fee...bass..." the Pokemon mumbles, surfacing near the shore. "I see you're trying to drag me into the water. Nice strategy, Kouki." Hikari says, her voice very monotone.

I just recently caught this Feebas, but he has proven to be very useful. He may seem like he can't do anything, but he is actually pretty powerful. If only I could get his beauty level up so he could evolve. Oh well, he's perfectly fine as a Feebas right now. "Swift."

I'm not liking Hikari's monotone. Usually she's a lot peppier about all of this. Something is obviously bothering her. I should ask later. "Retaliate with Mirror Coat!" Feebas' body becomes outlined in a blue light, and as Swift collided with him, it was sent back at Garchomp, dealing twice the amount of damage. "Head into the water and use Crunch."

I smirk. I had been hoping that she would do that. "Boiling Water!" I order. Judging by Hikari's face, she doesn't know what this move does. Feebas' expression grows sullen, as the water around him slowly begins to grow warmer. As soon as Garchomp is fully in the water, Feebas makes the water completely boil, to the point where steam is rising from the water. It's easy to see that Garchomp doesn't like the temperature, and it only escalades when Feebas spits some of the superheated water at him.

Garchomp hurries out of the water, but from what I can tell, he received a burn from the move. I'm glade that we took the time to learn this move. Hikari doesn't seem to be showing any emotion though. Again, it worries me. She orders Garchomp to use swift, probably trying to bide her time till the water cools. Well, this next move could make or break this battle. "Ice Beam!" With Garchomp's double weakness to the move, it's a sure knockout.

As I assumed, Garchomp was knocked out instantly, though, Feebas isn't faring to well. Though I have to say, I'm doing much better than I had anticipated.

Next she sends out her Infernape. The last time I saw her, she had just evolved into Monferno. Before I even have time to give an order, Hikari has Infernape use Thunder Punch in the water, shocking Feebas.

My only hope now is Empoleon. I send out the metal emperor penguin, knowing full well that I am at a disadvantage. Empoleon may be my strongest Pokemon, but I know Hikari doesn't mess around when it comes to training. "Close Combat!"

"Swords Dance to dodge!"

Infernape hurls herself towards Empoleon, but just as quickly, Empoleon beings to dance around, dodging every kick and punch thrown at him. "Now use Fire Punch." Dawn orders. Interesting choice. "Swords Dance again!"

Just like before, Empoleon dodges using Swords Dance, but what I didn't expect was for Hikari to comment on this. "Kouki, would you stop battling like this is a contest? This isn't the time to show off Empoleon's agility, this is the time to fight." He voice begins to crack as she continues. "Fight me Kouki, don't try to dazzle me."

Now I'm really worried...if it is possible for me to be even more worried. She has never once commented me on my battling style. Last time we battled, she seemed to like the way I battled. I'm sure she did since it was the time I made a complete fool of myself. "Close Combat!"

I sigh. If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she gets. "Use Iron Defense to grab her!" I order. Empoleon's metallic body seems to glow in a silver light, weakening Close Combat, and he then uses his giant flippers to grab Infernape. "Now use Waterfall!" Hopefully this will be a quick turnaround. Still holding onto Infernape, Empoleon cloaks himself in water, and then tosses Infernape away. In the next second, Empoleon rushes towards the female ape, and nearly knocks her out.

A flaming red aura surrounds Infernape, signaling that her Blaze ability has activated. If I don't act quickly, Infernape could be my ultimate demise. If she knocks out Empoleon without getting knocked out as well, I'll have no quick Pokemon to knock her out. "Flamethrower!" Hikari orders. At the sight of flames cloaking Infernape's mouth, I call for Empoleon to use Bubblebeam.

Both Pokémon were hit with the moves, and both were out cold. I commend Empoleon for his work, while Hikari silently recalls Infernape. That's not like her...she always thanks her Pokémon for their work, even if they lost. I shake it off. Sooner or later I'll find the reason.

I'm curious as to whom she's going to send out. We're both down to three each, and she could be waiting to see who I'm going to send out. I know just who to send out. "Go, Wanda!" I send out the giant, pink Clefable. She giggles as she is surrounded by a plethora of multi-colored confetti. It seems that I have forgotten to take off her capsule. I am really out of it today.

A very small smile tugs at the corners of Hikari's mouth. "Cosmo, you're up." She says, releasing her Clefable. I smile. Our Clefable have a bit of history to them. A long time ago, Cosmo was my Clefairy, and Wanda was Hikari's Clefairy. Just before Hikari went to challenge the Pokémon League, we traded Clefairy. The reason she gave me for wanting to do this was, apparently she wanted something to remember me by in case we wouldn't see each other for awhile. We had given the Clefairy nicknames because we tended to battle together a lot, and it began to get confusing with the orders.

I don't exactly remember where we got the names, but I think they're fitting. "Cosmo, use Ice Beam!" For once, Hikari's voice almost sounds normal. Like she's actually enjoying the battle. "Retaliate with Icy Wind!" Confusion is evident on Hikari's face. Ice Beam may have more power than Icy Wind, but Icy Wind will have a different effect. Wanda has a higher speed stat, so her move goes first. The air around Ice Beam becomes frozen, rendering the water in the air useless for Ice Beam.

"Follow up with Attract!" With any luck, I just may win this battle...wait...me win? Against Hikari? Champion Hikari, the champion who's regarded as one of the strongest champions? Impossible...now that I think about it, how in Arceus' name did I even manage to get this far?

Wanda gracefully bounces over to Cosmo, and pecks him on the cheek. A deep blush covers Cosmo's face, and he seems fixated by Wanda. Funny. He reminds me of myself, swooning over Hikari...though I'll never admit that...aloud anyways.

Hikari winces. I think she realizes the situation she's in. At least right now I stand a chance at winning against Cosmo. Though I am worried about her Skuntank. I'll leave it at she puts the 'tank' in Skuntank. "Flamethrower!" Hikari desperately orders. Nothing. Cosmo is too busy twiddling his fingers over his infatuation. "Focus Blast!"

The bright blast of orange light knocks out Cosmo completely. I can tell that Wanda is a little upset having knocked out her friend.

Just as I was dreading earlier, Hikari sends out her strongest Pokémon: Skuntank. "Skun-tah!" She hisses in a proud tone. She shifted her weight back and forth, as if she were a boxer. "Slash!" Hikari orders.

Quick as a flash, Skuntank bounds towards Wanda. Wanda shudders at the sight of the oncoming attack, and closes her eyes. "Use Bounce to dodge!" I yell. Wanda's ears twitch, signaling that she has heard me. She shrinks down, and just in time to dodge, she leaps high into the air.

A smirk plasters itself on Hikari's face. "Make a pool of Toxic for when she returns to the ground." She says. Skuntank's fur begins to become coated in a sticky toxin, and as she zigzags across the ground, she leaves pools of the toxin. Has Hikari forgotten Wanda's ability already? Hikari sure is acting strange.

Wanda smacks into Skuntank, hardly doing any damage, and when she lands in the toxic pools, a teal aura surrounds her. Her ability Magic Guard is protecting her from Toxic, but Hikari should have known this would happen. "Now use Icy Blast!"

Hikari doesn't seem fazed by my choice. She has obviously seen my last contest where we came up with this combo. This move is a combination of Icy Wind and Focus Blast. First, Wanda will power up Focus Blast, and while she holds it between her hands, she covers it in Icy Wind. The combined power is great, in both regular battling and contest battling. The freezing effect is usually enough to cripple the opponent, to the point of freezing.

The only downfall of this move is, if Hikari orders Skuntank to attack her while she powered up, the attack would fail, and probably hurt Wanda. Hikari orders nothing, so Skuntank stands her ground.

I cringe a bit as I watch Wanda throw the Icy Blast at Skuntank. Skuntank topples over...but...it doesn't seem like she's knocked out. There is no way we knocked her out this easily! She has to be near her nineties, if not in them! Something isn't right here...if I haven't said that enough already.

"Skuntank return." Hikari says. She then glances down at Scarlet, who has been patiently waiting by her side the whole battle. "Scarlet, you're up." With a purr, Scarlet rushes out to the field, and begins to paw at the ground. Scarlet...Hikari's last Pokémon. There's no way I'm going to win this. I may have three Pokémon left, but I can't win! Hikari is the champion...she's supposed to wipe the floor with me...

"Scarlet, use Double-Edge!" Hikari orders, a note of fierceness in the background of her voice. Faster than I can blink, Wanda out for the count. Strange, behind such a tiny Stunky, is a powerful little beast. She may appear cute and innocent, but when it comes right down to it, she's one Stunky I'd never mess with. Goes to show, looks are very deceiving.

"Amazing job Wanda," I congratulate. She certainly deserves a few Poffins after this. I could use Camerupt, but I'd hate to make him battle his daughter. I'll only use him as last resort. My newest grass Pokémon should do. "Grovyle, you're up!"

The grass lizard comes out of his Friend Ball with a sharp hiss, and a flicker of the tongue. I swear, he acts more like a snake than a lizard. Though, according to the Pokedex, he's actually a Wood Gecko. Grovyle is a weird one.

"Acid Bomb!" Hikari calls. "Dodge!" I retaliate. With his great agility, Grovyle dodges the oncoming acid. "Sunny Day!"

Even though it is night, Sunny Day will still work, it just works a little differently. Instead, the moon becomes much brighter, whereas during the day the sun would get bright. The air temperature around us also rises a bit. "Devastate." Hikari simply orders. I should have suspected a fire move. Now, with Sunny Day in effect, the power is double. Fortunately Grovyle is faster. "Use Acrobat to dodge!"

A boiling ball of fire forms at Scarlet's mouth, and when she sends it at Grovyle, he does a back flip, then uses that momentum to gain altitude. "Now use Solarbeam!" This move could either make or break this battle...

Against the moon, Grovyle seems to stay in one spot as he absorbs the moons energy for this attack. The strong grass energy is fired at Scarlet, but it doesn't knock her out. At least Grovyle is able to land on the ground safely, while Scarlet is in a daze. "Devastate again."

What to do now...I guess only one thing to do. "Solarbeam once more, Grovyle!" Strangely, the long leaf on Grovyle's head also begins to glow, making the move almost super powered. When the moves meet, fire overtakes the grass move, but it continues its path towards Scarlet. The grass-fire mixture sends Scarlet flying out of the battle area, into a small sand dune. I won...

I won...

I blink multiple times...surly this is all one big, fake dream. I'll wake up soon; tired after a long day of contest training...none of this actually happened...

When I see Hikari duck her head, almost in shame, I know this is all too real. Grovyle and I watch as Hikari goes to return Scarlet into her Poke Ball. She walks back over to me, tears in her eyes. No. She shouldn't cry. Hikari has never been one to cry. "W-well, it looks like you won." She mumbled. Grovyle takes a few steps back. He seems to sense something. I wish I knew what it was, but right now, Hikari is more important.

"It was a fluke, that's all." I softly replied. She shook her head. "No, you won. You're...you're the new Sinnoh Champion." My eyes go wide. I'm not the champion. I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility, and I'm certainly not capable of following her legacy, even if it was a short one. Instead of saying either of those things, I make the mistake of just shouting, "No!"

My outburst doesn't faze her. "Yes you are...and you'll be better than I was. Promise me you won't make my mistakes." She pleaded. I nod a no, and timidly place my hands on her shoulders. "Hikari...no. I can't be the champion. I'm not good enough. You're the champion. This wasn't even an official champion battle anyways! I'd have to go through the Elite Four, and win all the regions gym bad-" she stops me short. "The rules actually state that I can choose who the next champion is, even out of the official battle. Please Kouki, be the champion...d-don't make the mistakes I made." She mumbles, her voice softening.

"Kari," it was rare that I used her nickname. Usually it was Jun who used it, but on occasion when I was confused, upset, or trying to comfort her, I would use it. "I'm sorry Kouki," why is she apologizing? She has to reason to be doing that.

She looks at me straight in the eye, and for a painfully blissful second, time seemed to stand still. There was no passion behind it...it was all meaningless, but that doesn't stop me form getting caught up in the kiss she has granted me.

When she pulls away, she grabs my hand, and places Scarlet's minimized Poke Ball in it. "Take care of her for me...and another thing, don't come looking for me."

When she ran away, I tried to follow. I tried to find out what was wrong, but she continued to run. When I tried to get Grovyle to stop her, she sent out Skuntank. I knew she hadn't actually fainted. Grovyle was severely injured, and I couldn't follow her any more... Sunny Day faded, and I now felt colder than ever...

I saw her only once after that...

I vowed to never stop searching for her...

But, I might as well been thrown shackled into the Luxray's den.

I'm not a battler, but I was forced to be one.

Contests are now a figment of my past...

I will spend years if I have to...

Hikari can't just disappear from the planet like that...

I love her, and I won't give up on her...

Not that easily. Even though being the champion has caused me to double my training daily, I can't give up...not now, not ever.

* * *

**Well, that was the prologue to my newest story, In search for Light. I called it that because, 'light' is basically what the name Hikari means. According to Bulbapedia it's something like "first light", but you get the idea. **

**All the chapters will be formatted like this one. It will be VS _ (Insert Pokemon in the blank) followed by a Pokedex entry from some game. **

**This is alright, better than some of my work, but this story is almost like a guinea pig. I need to work on my angst writing, since I kinda suck at that, so with this story, I will try to make it a bit angsty. Obviously, I am the kind of person who can't stay away from the cheesy-ness for too long, but yeah. The chapters won't come too fast probably, with the revise of Platinum Bound on the way. **

** I hope this story turns out good, and feedback is always awesome, but I'm not to require it. ^.^ The fact that you took the time to read this is enough for me. **

**(Preview of the next chapter)**

_**Houndoom- "If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away." ~Pokedex entry for Gold.**_


	2. VS Houndoom

In search for Light

Chapter Two:

VS Houndoom

_Houndoom- "If you are burned by the __flames__ it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away." ~Pokedex entry for Gold. _

_

* * *

_

Sliding off my heavy blue jacket, I sit down on the Pokémon Center's couch with a sigh. Scarlet sits next to me, giving my arm a worried expression.

I've been in Celestic Town for a few days, mostly visiting Shirona for advice on some training, and on how to handle this Champion responsibility. I know she'll never admit it, but I know she thinks I'm crazy for continuing to search for Hikari. Considering it's almost been a year since she left, maybe I am a little crazy. But I've come so close to finding her…so close…

Earlier in the year, I had friends in other regions keep an eye out for her. I don't know if they've kept their word, but for my sake, I hope they have. Yuki and Haruka have said they haven't seen her around Hoenn. Touya and Touko have said nothing about the Isshu region. Hibiki and Kotone haven't said anything about either the Kanto or Johto region. Things are looking rather hopeless…but how does one girl just drop off the face of the planet? It doesn't make sense, and it's not exactly fair.

She just leaves everyone behind, and doesn't explain anything, other than simply stating something about mistakes she made as a Champion. I feel horrible for her mother. I was there when they gave her the news. I know how upset I am, but Hikari's mother was completely devastated. She begged the police to keep searching for her, and they told her that they were doing the best they could. I don't believe them. I know they quit looking for Hikari a long time ago.

Her case will forever remain the case that went cold, but as long as I'm around, I will continue looking…after all…I did briefly run into her once. That day will forever burn in the back of my mind.

I had taken my team to Snowpoint City for some training, and because it was a place I hadn't searched yet. Since it was only three months since she had left, my team was still considerably weak, so training was my main objective. Despite the snowstorm that relentlessly swept across the land, I had Grovyle at my side. I tried to tell him to go inside his Poke Ball, but he was determined to be at my side.

Ahead of us I saw a figure, seeming to be fighting against some Abomasnow. I watched for a moment, assessing if this person would need help. They seemed to be handling the situation just fine, until an Abomasnow came from behind and actually attacked the person. I ordered Grovyle to use Dragon Breath. The attack easily knocked the Abomasnow away, and it even scared a few away.

The Abomasnow that stayed behind grew angrier, and then began to attack us. Grovyle easily knocked them out, and with the help of the person's Infernape, the tribe of Abomasnow left. Though, throughout the whole battle, I never saw the person I was battling alongside since the snowstorm blocked most of my sight.

I turned to the person to make sure that they were alright, but I was met with scared blue eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Hikari. Right in front of me, and I hadn't even noticed. I whispered her name, but she turned to run away. I knew I couldn't let this opportunity pass. Not that easily. I grabbed her arm, and I roughly pulled her back towards me. I regret how rough I was with her, but at the same time, I wish I had been more forceful.

Out of defense, she slapped me. It hurt a lot worse with the snow all around me, but it almost seemed to hurt knowing that Hikari had done it. She gasped a bit, and I could see tears at the corner of her eyes. Over the roar of the wind, I barely heard her say, "I'm sorry," before she again tried to take off.

"Hikari, don't leave me!" I pleaded. She didn't stop, but instead she tripped over something, falling into the frozen white powder. When I helped her stand, she hugged me. I still don't know if her trembling was due to her being cold, from her crying, or a bit of both.

It was strange. She felt so small and fragile in my arms. She was a small girl to begin with, but she fell so lean that it was probably unhealthy.

I don't know how long we stood like that. A couple of hours, a couple of minutes, I'll never be sure.

Infernape and Grovyle patiently looked on, almost waiting to see if something would happen, though, at that moment, nothing else mattered other than Hikari. "Come back Hikari," I begged, reinforcing my grip around her. She shook her head, and moved away a bit so she could wipe tears from her eyes. "I can't." She said softly.

When I tried again to speak, she put her finger to my lips, instantly making me quiet. "If I could, I wouldn't have left in the first place, Kouki." She whispered.

When she shivered, I brought her closer to me, and we stood like that for a few more minutes. If only I had been a little more forceful with her…maybe then, she'd be back. I just wish she wouldn't torture me like this.

How I let her get away from me is till pretty confusing. I just pray that we meet again some time soon. I don't know how much longer I will remain sane.

Scarlet must sense my tension, so she begins to purr, bringing me back to the present. I lightly pet her, but my gaze remains on the door to the back of the Pokémon Center. My whole team is back there, all suffering from my last challenge. Katsu, a determined fire trainer, almost won. He has much to learn, especially with his battle tactics. His last Pokémon was a Houndoom, and I was down to Camerupt. I knew I would win, but I didn't know Katsu would attack me directly.

I must say, Fire Fang hurts like Hell. I blocked the attack with my left arm, and true to rumor, the burn hasn't settled down in the least. I've heard of a special remedy that will cure the eternal burn, but that's not my objective. Training and finding Hikari is.

I will say that I am probably a formidable opponent now, but training and searching for Hikari has taken up all of my time. At times, I feel bad for my team. I sent Aipom to Professor Rowan since he was no longer any use to me since I've completely quit contests.

I look at Scarlet, noticing that her fur is rather dull. In my contest days, that probably would have bothered me to no end. Oh well. Contests are a thing of my past, and until I find Hikari, I won't be returning. It takes too much time away from my training.

"Geez old man. Your arm doesn't look too good." A familiar voice states. Looking away from Scarlet, I notice Jun and Mai. I grin, trying to act like nothing is wrong. Truth be told, I can't stand the two of them. Jun I can tolerate in small amounts, but Mai, she just bothers me. She always has a dull expression, and it really makes me curious as to how she and Jun get along so well. She's everything he's not.

She wears all black and white, Jun wears brighter colors; Mai is a complete pessimist, while Jun is one of the most optimistic people I know; Mai always seems to know what's going on, Jun…not so much.

A sharp pain courses through my arm, and Mai seems to take interest in this. "Don't lie Kouki. It won't help." She bluntly states. Weird. I don't think I planned on saying anything. "I'm curious, are you still searching for Hikari?" She asks.

When I see the look Jun gives her, I can tell he was hoping that she wouldn't ask about this subject. Typical Mai, always delving into other people's business. "What do you think?" I ask in reply, my tone a little edgy.

Mai sighs. "You should give up Kouki, your efforts will be fruitless. You're crazy for thinking that you can find her. If she wants to be found, she'll turn up. However, knowing Hikari, she's just looking for attention. She's got it alright. Now, she's probably just waiting for the right moment so all the spotlight can be on her. Stop while you're ahead, and don't fall prey to her little trap." She says, in what is probably her most serious tone.

But she's gone too far. Mai makes my blood boil, but how dare she accuse Hikari of such nonsense? I know Hikari far better than she thinks she does! I stand up to call her out on what she's said. "How dare you accuse her of this? You don't know her like I do! I suggest you take back what you just said if you know what's good for you." I threaten.

Her expression doesn't change, but Jun puts himself between us. Oh, she's got him trained alright. "How about we all calm down?" He said. This was rich, coming from Jun.

Mai turns around, and tells Jun that she'll be waiting outside. Jun sighs once she's gone. "You know, Kouki, I'm going to have to agree with Mai on this one. You're taking this a little too far. An insane Champion isn't a good Champion. The first step, for you, is to admit that you're wrong, tell yourself that she's not coming back, and admit that you're insane." He says, before turning around to leave.

I smirk. "I think you're the one who needs to admit insanity. You obviously don't realize how trained Mai has you, and what? You're just going to act like your best friend didn't just disappear?" I challenge.

Jun shrugs, not bothering to face me. "I already did my grieving, and trust me on this one, Mai doesn't have me as trained as Hikari has you." With that, he leaves. I wish he would just stop. Every time I see him, he always has to do this. He's such a coward.

Though, I'm surprised that Nurse Joy hasn't said anything. Granted, she isn't in the room, but she usually has the uncanny ability to appear right in the middle of an argument, and settle it.

I sit back down in order to calm myself. I certainly have been more irritable in the past few months. Maybe Jun and Mai are right…maybe I am insane…nah. They're the insane ones. They shouldn't just abandon a friend like that? I don't get how anyone can just let go of a friend so easily. Especially Jun. Him and Hikari have known each other all their lives. I guess this just proves who the better friend is.

Scarlet begins to tap on my leg. When I look down at her, she points with her tail towards the television in the corner. On the screen is some kind of news report near Lake Valor.

Standing up, I go over to get a better listen.

"It's the second day in a row where the trees on the trail to Lake Valor have been sliced, all at the same levels. One witness reports that a blue blur rushed past her, and the force of the wind seemed to be snapping the trees. Other than that, we have no confirmation of this 'blue blur', but we'll be sure to keep everyone posted." The news anchor said. It switches over to a man who thanks the lady for her time, and they then go onto some crazy topic of toxic chemicals in Pokémon food.

When I put it to thought, the marks on the trees seemed very familiar…too familiar. "Stu," Scarlet whimpers. It hits me: Garchomp.

Scarlet gives me a look that says she's thinking the same thing.

After about another hour of waiting, my Pokémon are finally healed. It feels comforting to have my team back.

I think Nurse Joy for her time, and I head out the door, with Scarlet walking by my side. I cannot help but wonder if she'll ever evolve into a Skuntank. She's already a pretty powerful Stunky, but I think if she evolved, she'd be even more powerful. Oh well. I think something is actually holding her back from evolving, and I'm willing to bet it has something to do with the absence of Skuntank.

While walking, I start to wonder if I should get myself a bird Pokémon. It would be much easier than having to walk on foot everywhere, but then again, I'd have to train it to adequate level. I already have enough work to do.

Now that I think about it, Grovyle needs some more work. His attacks seem to be getting sluggish. Camerupt too. Granted, he is a naturally slow Pokémon, but he just seems to be losing his touch. His Solarbeam seems to be growing dull. Even when we use Sunny Day before, it still takes him some time to build the attack.

* * *

Late into the evening, we've made it almost to Veilstone City. It's been awhile since I've been here. Not that I care really. This city never really held any interest to me.

"Hey!" Somebody calls. Up ahead I see a girl. She can't be much older than sixteen I am guessing. She runs over to me, her long blonde hair swaying behind her. I really hope this isn't some challenge for my title, or some silly fan. It wouldn't help my mood much. "I hope I'm not bothering you any, but I was wondering if you would battle with me. It would mean a lot since this would be my first battle in Sinnoh." She said, looking up at me with hopeful mint eyes.

Well, I guess I can't say no to that. "Sure," I answer with a shrug. "Awesome! Thank you so much!" She thanks, backing away a bit. "Oh, and my name is Kimiko." She introduces. I smile. "I'm Kouki." I reply before grabbing a Poke Ball. Strange. I guess she truly doesn't know who I am. Oh well. Not that I mind in the least.

Kimiko starts with her Armaldo. I must say, it was a pretty tough battle. She still wasn't a match for Wanda, but a good fight. Her next Pokémon was a Zangoose. I am guessing that this was a new Pokémon because they didn't seem to be completely in sync with one another.

Wanda was taken out by her Lairon, but in turn, I knocked the steel Pokémon out with the aid of Grovyle. Her Breloom also proved to be a challenge, but Grovyle's Acrobat came through for us. Thank Arceus for double weaknesses. I recalled Grovyle so he could reserve his strength, and sent out Feebas. Obviously Kimiko wasn't expecting this. She sent out an Azumarill.

For a few minutes, I thought Feebas was going to lose. Aqua Ring, Defense Curl, and Rollout were actually a surprising combo.

Her last Pokémon was something called Abagoura. I had never seen such a creature. It almost reminded me of a Blastoise, but at the same time, it looked more threatening. I pulled out my Pokédex for the first time in awhile, and it had limited data on the Pokémon. I knew Feebas wouldn't be too good for this battle, so I recalled him and sent out Empoleon.

They were in close level, so this battle had the chance to go a few different ways. Abagoura seemed to be really sluggish, so I knew to use this to my advantage. "Start off with Flash Cannon." I calmly order.

A ball of bright, silver light gathers at the tip of Empoleon's outstretched wings. Once he's hit maximum strength, he releases the energy. Kimiko doesn't give an order, which surprises me.

Abagoura lets himself fall flat on the ground, dodging the attack completely. The attack strikes a tree, allowing the shockwaves to rustle Kimiko's blue sundress. "Abagoura, stand please." She says in a giggle.

With a little protest from his ancient bones, the water Pokémon stood up, staring at Empoleon intently. What exactly is she trying to pull? I think she wants me to get close to Abagoura. If some close up combat is what she wants, then it's what she gets. "Use Waterfall." I order.

Water surrounds Empoleon, as he then runs towards the giant. "Iron Defense!" Kimiko hurriedly orders. In a flash, Abagoura's whole body is glowing silver with the steel armor. He may be slow, but his attacks sure aren't. Oh well. Two can play at that game. "Smooth Over!"

Abagoura lifts his foot off the ground, and when it makes contact with the ground, it sends a small beam of light through the ground, and at Empoleon. Empoleon is sent flying from his spot.

A giggle comes from Kimiko. "You might want to be careful, Kouki. Abagoura's diet consists of rocks, and lots of steel. I've yet to find something he can't bit through with a good Crunch attack." She said, winking.

She has a lot to learn. One of the top rules: never give away your secrets in battling. Now I know what to avoid. "Smooth Over again!" Kimiko orders.

As Abagoura goes through the process of the attack, I figure a way to dodge this. "Use Swords Dance to dodge!" I yell, almost surprised by my choice. Empoleon begins to gracefully dance around, managing to dodge the attack.

Our battle ends quickly after this due to dodging with Swords Dance so many times. Though, I resorted to my Drill Peck, Waterfall combo. I haven't used that since my contest days… I can't explain it, but it has unnerved me a bit. When I recall Empoleon, I just stare at his Poke Ball.

Kimiko approaches me, and I guess she takes notice of my expression. "Something wrong?" She asks, peering up at me.

Why did I use contest moves? I haven't even thought about using those combinations in a long time…

"You in there?"

Her question snaps me out of my trance, and she giggles, giving me a smile. "Oh, uh…sorry." I apologized, blushing slightly at my loss of words. It's rare that I am speechless after a battle. "Great battle! I guess I didn't stand a chance against a strong trainer like you." She commented, taking a step back.

I return her smile. "Yeah, you're pretty strong actually. It's been awhile since I've have a good opponent." I say. She seems surprised by my comment. Well, it's not like I was lying. She fought with honor, for her Pokémon, and even a little grace in the mix. It seems rare that I find somebody like her nowadays. Normally, it's all just brute force, and no passion…though…I am one to talk I guess.

"Well, I have to leave now. I've got some things I have to attend to." I say, turning around to face Scarlet, who had been waiting patiently off to the side. "Oh, okay. Can I ask you where you're headed?' Kimiko asked. I stopped, not bothering to face her. "I'm in search for someone…someone I lost."

She gives a quiet, "oh" before the sound of her shuffling her feet starts. "What happened to your arm?" She asks.

I'm getting slightly agitated by all of her questions. Oh well. She's young and innocent. No harm done I suppose. "I got burned by a Houndoom. I've heard rumors of a remedy that can cure this eternal burn, but I've yet to hear anything else." I answer, feeling the pain in my arm grow. A spike is about to happen, I can feel it. Oh well, at least it wasn't bothering me during our battle.

"I've heard of that remedy! It's umm…Tears of…oh shoot. I heard about it while I was in Johto. Tears of…something. I guess that isn't much help." She says bashfully as I turn to face her. Her face has a light rosy tint to it. Kind of cute, though, I mean that in almost a brother-sister kind of way. I guess it's like when I used to tease my little sister about some silly boy she liked.

"No," I say, now fully facing her. "That actually helped quite a lot. It at least gives me something to base off of." I smile, and in turn, she does too. "Well, I guess you could also try Aromatherapy. One of my friends only uses that when she's sick. It may not cure the burn, but it'll probably help." She continues.

Aromatherapy. I wonder why I never thought of that before. It just may help. "Thanks, Kimiko." I say, turning around. I hear her take a step forward. "Do you think we'll see each other again?" She asks. I shrug, continuing to walk, but at a slower pace. "That's up to fate I suppose." I answer.

"Well, good luck in searching for her!" She calls. I can almost hear the smile in her tone. I grin a bit, before realizing something…I never said that I was looking for a girl. There's something about Kimiko, that's for sure. I can't quite explain it, but, I liked having her not know who I was. To her, I was probably just some guy…not the Champion. Strangely…I miss the 'nobody' title pretty bad.

* * *

It takes me another day of traveling, but I finally make it to Lake Valor around nighttime the next day. The damage all around me is astonishing, but at the same time, it gives me hope that I'll find what I'm looking for. Scarlet still walks by my side, and I can see her shaking. She's either cold or nervous, and I'm willing to bet she's nervous. Though…what if I'm too late? What if this is all just false hope?

No. I refuse to think that way! I will find Hikari, and I will bring her back.

We continue our way to the lakefront, and when we get there, we scan the lake's glassy surface.

Not a creatures stirs, not a breath of air is felt. It's almost eerie. "Stun?" Scarlet grunts, looking towards the opposite side of the lake. A large pink creatures steps into the water, and gracefully begins to skip along the surface. When I realize what there creature is, there's no doubt in my mind that Hikari is here. Not one little bit.

* * *

Slight cliffhanger ending, but yeah.

That was chapter one. I must say, I kinda like it. I know it's far from perfect, and I've still much to improve upon, but I kinda like it.

This was mostly meant to be a chapter to just bring everyone up to speed with what's happened.

Who is Mai you ask? Marley. You meet her at Victory Road and you take her to the Shaymin route. (I forget the route number ) I like Mai. I kind of see her as a slight antagonist, and a main source of conflict for Kouki. She is a rather quiet character, so here, she is a bit out of character. I apologize for that. I wish I could have described her better, but I'm basically gonna go with her regular appearance.

So, we got to meet one of my OC's. Kimiko I dunno. I love little Kimiko. We may or may not see her again. I won't reveal my secrets. ;D

And yes, I will be using some generation five Pokemon. Abagoura I dunno. I've kinda fallen in love with him. He's powerful looking, has a bulky defense, and a bonus, he's a sea turtle. lol.

Just for the record, here, I have their ages not very old I guess you could say.  
Kouki- 19  
Hikari- 18 almost 19  
Jun- 19  
Mai- 18  
Kimiko- 15

But let me say this, the next chapter is probably gonna be...interesting I guess is the best way to put it.

**_Preview for next chapter-_**

**_Clefable- "Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights." ~Pokedex entry for Ruby and Sapphire_**

**_"Wasn't I the one you were looking for? Hmm, Kouki?"_**


	3. VS Clefable

In search for Light

Chapter Two:

VS Clefable

_Clefable- "Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights." ~Pokédex entry for Ruby and Sapphire_

Watching the Clefable skip across the lake, I cannot help but feel…calm. That's something I haven't really felt in awhile. Usually, I'm on complete edge about everything. I almost miss this.

The Clefable notices me, and begins to giggle as it skips to our side of the lake. At first, I am suspicious about this Pokémon. It seems friendly enough, and it seems to have an interest in Scarlet, but I can never be too sure of things. "Cosmo?" I ask, receiving a nod from the Fairy Pokémon.

Well, if Cosmo is here, then Hikari could be too, right? "Cosmo, do you know where Hikari is?" I ask. He shakes his head, and pulls an imaginary zipper across his lips.

His lips are zipped huh? I guess I have no choice other than to drag it out of him. I've come too far to be held back by such nonsense.

Obviously, if he's not talking, then he knows where she is. Reaching for Wanda's Poke Ball, Cosmo takes a few steps away. At least he's willing to battle me. The last time we battled, Wanda was at a relatively level, but that's not the case this time, and something tells me that Cosmo hasn't kept a training schedule.

This'll be an easy win. "Wanda, let's go!" I shout, releasing the pink Pokémon. She gives a gleeful call as she appears from a flash of light. When she sees Cosmo, she stops. I almost figured she'd do this. I can't blame her. She probably misses him. I can sympathize with that. "Wanda, now isn't the time for catching up with one another. He has information about Hikari, but he won't speak." I explain. Wanda's ears twitch, signaling that she understands.

At least I don't get an argument about of her. She pounds her fists together, her odd signal that she's ready for battle. Cosmo's ears bend back a bit. I almost find it humorous that she intimidates him. She should.

"Sing!" I ordered. Clefable begins to hum a soothing melody, making Cosmo fight to stay awake. "Clef…able…Pix!" He calls, ending with a chirp. I vaguely remember this to be his move Heal Bell.

He no longer looks tired, so I assume that I am correct. I don't give an order, trying to see what Cosmo is planning. Depending on which move he uses, I may or may not use a certain attack. Either way, I think it will seal this battle.

Cosmo takes a deep breath. This will either be Flamethrower, or something else. I'm not taking the risk. "Hyper Beam!" I order, just in time for a stream of fire to be released from Cosmo's mouth.

Wanda calls her name, and when she locks eyes with Cosmo, she releases a super powered beam of light from her mouth. The normal attack collides with the fire attack, but being a stronger move, it overtakes the weaker one, and combines with it.

I almost feel bad for him, but he's knocked out instantly. I take off my backpack, and begin to search for something that will heal him. I come across a few pink bottles of Hyper Potion, and I guess that'll do. I can't just leave him like this after all.

Once I'm done healing him, Wanda steps in to talk to him. They go back and forth on their conversation. It almost bores me to listen to them talk.

Their conversation continues for a few more minutes, before Wanda finally seems to get a few answers she was looking for. I'm hoping she was asking about Hikari. If she didn't, I'm going to be angry. Granted, I shouldn't expect so much out of my Pokémon. It's not like she can read my mind.

She helps him to his feet, and they begin to walk away. Turning around, Wanda motions for me to follow.

My stride is hesitant. I think I'm almost scared of seeing Hikari. What if she's in worse shape than when I last saw her? What if she isn't here? What if she's…dead? No! I really need to stop thinking so negatively. Still. These worries tug at my thoughts.

Once we reach the other side of the lake, Cosmo leads us into the forest, but it's not long till we come to a stop. "Clefable," Cosmo mumbles. Looking around, I can't help but feel anxious.

I can't stand the feeling of anxiety. I hate the feeling that I'm not in control, and I hate that the prospect of seeing Hikari has me like this. I can feel myself shaking, and it causes a painful spike in my arm.

Wanda gives me a worried look. Kimiko was right, Aromatherapy is helping. Thanks to Wanda, I have a good source of the move, but it's not helping in the way I would like. Instead of dulling the pain, it just makes it happen less often, but when the burn does make itself known, it hurts more than it did before I used Aromatherapy. I don't know if it's any better or any worse though.

"Kouki," the voice is just barely noticeable. Could I have imagined it? I then hear a quiet giggle. "Are you deaf, Kouki?" The voice gives me chills. Hikari. "Blind too I suppose." This time her voice is louder.

Looking around, I finally notice a shadowy figure a few yards to my left. I'm completely speechless.

Well, what do I say? Should I say anything at all? If so, what would be appropriate, and how should I handle this?

My mind is telling me to be rough since it seems like the only way to get her back, but it's also telling me to be kind about this. I wish I were better at these things.

She walks closer to me, dismissing all of my fears that she looked any worse from when I last saw her. In fact, I'd say that she looks better. "Well, wasn't I the one you were looking for? Hmm, Kouki?" She asks, her tone light.

I'm still speechless. She's right within grasp, yet I can't even figure out how to get myself moving. She's here…I can get her back…but I'm unable to move. Well, obviously I can, but I'm too stunned to do anything.

"Stun," Scarlet mumbles before hissing at Hikari. Odd. Surly she'd be thrilled to see her.

Hikari gives Scarlet a sad look, something I still hate to see. "Why, Stunky, don't you remember me?" She asks. Wait…did she just call Scarlet, 'Stunky'?

Something isn't right here…not at all. She's acting strange, but I highly doubt that she'd forget Scarlet's name. She named her after all. "Hikari, are you alright?" I ask, taking a step back. I can't explain it, but I have the sudden urge to get away from here.

She walks closer to me. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replies. I continue to walk back a bit. "You seem…different." I say as we get out of the forest. She smiles as she walks up to me, grabbing my scarf. "I think you need to relax. Did you really think that I'd be gone for forever?" She asks.

I avoid her gaze. Looking past her, I see that Cosmo and Wanda look worried, and Scarlet is over with them. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they fear Hikari.

She fiddles with my scarf in her hand, making me even more nervous. Gee…the last time I saw her, she slapped me, and told me to stay away.

I'll say it again, something isn't right here. "I'm here to stay, Kouki. I'm done running." She then wraps her arms around my neck.

I look into her pale eyes, and even though the color doesn't seem right, that isn't even bothering me now. I've waited too long for this moment…

"Mach Punch!" Somebody orders. I watch as a sharp gust of air rips Hikari from my grip. "Now, use Sky Uppercut, Breloom!"

I never thought things like this actually happened. I figured it was just for movies and novels, but no, it actually happens. In what felt like slow motion, I watch as the Mushroom Pokémon rushes over, and clubs her. "Hikari!" I yell, trying to go help her.

"Kouki, no! That's not who you think it is!" A familiar voice yells, grabbing my arm.

Not even paying attention, I hit the person with my elbow, then quickly look back out of anger. How dare this moron hurt Hikari?

For a second time, time seemed to slow down. It had been Kimiko, and she was now lying on the ground, giving me a terrified expression.

"Breloom, don't let her near him!" She yells, looking away from my angry gaze. What is her problem? "Breelooom!" The Pokémon yells, hitting Hikari once more. "Scarlet, Wanda, stop Breloom!" I order, but they do nothing. Not even Cosmo budges.

A flash surrounds Hikari, and all confusion has just begun. "Zoor!" The creature that had taken the form of Hikari growls. I've never seen a creature like this before. Its eyes are a very pale blue, and most of its fur is a pale brown with red tips. It grins at me.

"Zoroark!" It barks. "I told you! It's a Zoroark, and just…Breloom get it away!" Kimiko yells.

The two Pokémon engage in combat, Night Slashes and Mach Punches exchanged back and forth.

Zoroark stops battling and looks at me directly in the eye. Her eyes glow brighter, and my surroundings change. I'm in some sort of lush field in the mountains. I have no clue where this is, but everything seems so real. I can feel the breeze, and the scents of the mountain flowers are all around me. Did Zoroark teleport me here? "Kouki," the whispery voice of Hikari calls.

Looking around, I notice her standing near the edge of the cliff. "Hikari, what are you doing?" I ask. She giggles. "Coming to see you of course!" Her tone is full of cheer, so I cannot help but smile. I missed her voice so much, as simple as it may seem.

I miss this greeting.

Whenever she would surprise me with a visit at a contest, or just randomly, she would usually say this. I know it never meant anything, but it sure made me feel like she actually cared about me the way I cared for her.

"Kouki! You're so stupid!" The angry voice of Kimiko yells, turning me around. I'm surprised by the small girls strength. She closes her minty eyes, and turns away a bit. "Please forgive me!" She says in almost a squeak. She then slaps me, and then orders for Breloom to attack 'Hikari'.

She's right…I am stupid. I really need to stop falling for these 'Hikari' tricks. At the sound of Breloom attacking 'Hikari', the vision fades. We're back by the lake, and a feeling of shame falls upon me. How could I have let myself be fooled so easily?

Zoroark then takes off, Breloom in pursuit. Kimiko tells him to make sure that Zoroark doesn't come back, though it isn't long until he returns.

When I look at Kimiko, she backs away, fear evident in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry! Please for- I just needed to snap you out of it, an-and that was the only thing I could…I'm sorry!" She rambles, obviously holding back some tears.

I've seen this behavior before. It's been awhile, and I don't remember who I saw it in, but I certainly know this behavior: abuse. Now, this could mean any type of abuse, physical or emotional, but to me, this screams physical. "Calm down, Kimiko. I deserved that." I say in a soft tone.

I don't think it got through to her. She's still shaking, and giving me a terrified look. I feel really bad for her. I'm pretty much the reason she's having this anxiety attack…I can't seem to do anything right, can I?

I fall for stupid tricks, I lose my friends all because I'm searching for a girl that nobody can find…I'm pretty damn pathetic. The least I can do is try to help her. "Kimiko, I'm not angry. I don't know who did what to make you like this, but I promise I'm not angry."

And just like that, she begins to calm down. Well…that was easy. Why can't everything be like that?

She gives a sigh, before composing herself. She almost seems like a different person now. "Sorry, I just…remembered something, and yeah. No need to worry." She says with a small smile.

Her last statement hits a nerve. Hikari said that all the time.

Shaking off the thought, I proceed to ask a question as Scarlet, Cosmo, and Wanda approach us. "So why are you here?" I ask. She nervously shuffles on her feet. "I heard about the Zoroark being here, and I wanted to see if it was true, since I don't get to see Pokémon from my home region all that often. Besides, I remembered you saying that you were looking for somebody, and something just told me to come here." She explained, blushing nervously.

I try to think of a reply, but nothing comes to mind. She takes notice of my silence. "Pretty stupid huh?" She nervously asks. I shake my head. "No, not really. If you hadn't been here, who knows what could have happened?" Well. It wasn't a lie. Her instinct intrigues me though. Strange that she happens to come here just as I'm being preyed on by that…thing.

It's almost suspicious. Almost.

Looking down at Cosmo, Wanda, and Scarlet, I sigh. Then, I look to the sky, noticing that the sun is nearly gone. Now what am I going to do? I seem to have lost all of my leads. Then again, Cosmo is still an option. " Say, Cosmo. Are you going to tell me where Hikari actually is?" I ask.

He nods and points north. This could be promising. "Will you lead me?" I continue, receiving a nod form the Pokémon. Well, although I don't have a Poke Ball for him, it's still technically against the 'law' to have him with me. Oh well. As long as I don't use him for battle, everything should be okay.

Returning Scarlet and Wanda to their respective Poke Balls, I then face Kimiko, who finally put her own Pokémon back in it's Poke Ball.

"Where are you going next?" She asks before I can say anything. I shrug. "Wherever Cosmo leads me. It's hardly anything to go off of, but I'll take what I can get."

She gives me a more serious stare, her attitude completely different from earlier. "I know I tend to ask a lot of questions, but can I ask a few? I'm just," she pauses to choose her wording. "Curious about a few things, I suppose."

"Sure," I reply. Yeah, I hate being asked questions, but she's young and innocent. What harm could she possibly do?

"Who exactly are you looking for? That girl in Zoroark's illusion looked very familiar." She asked, her minty eyes ablaze with curiosity.

I sigh. Not a question I would like to answer. Surly she has pieced together everything? "Her name is Hikari. She was the old Champion, but she went," I pause, not wanting to finish my own sentence. Why is this so hard to say? I've said it a million times, so why is it any different now?

"Missing?" Kimiko finishes. I nod, silently. She gives me a sympathetic look. "I remember a few of my friends mentioning that every once in awhile." She explained, her tone trailing near the end.

She said she's from Isshu right? I wonder if she knows Touya and Touko? Now isn't the time for that. I have to get moving.

"Well, I better start leaving." I tell her, trying to dismiss this conversation. I'd love nothing more than to forget that any of this even happened. It was a waste of time, and it only made me look like an idiot.

While walking, I noticed that Kimiko had begun to follow me. "Can I ask you one last question?" She asks, her tone nervous.

I continue to walk, but look back at her. "What?" I ask. "I was just wondering…if you maybe wanted someone to travel with you." She offered, making me come to a stop.

"I just figured that maybe two people looking would be better than one."

What? Why on earth would she want to travel with me? Why does she want to help me look for someone she doesn't even know? This girl doesn't make any sense.

"No." I flatly answer.

She looks surprised by my answer. "Why?" She asks.

Arceus, this girl asks too many questions. "You'd be wasting your time." I reply, beginning to walk away again.

I've wasted enough time here. I'll probably have to stay in Veilstone City tonight. Great. Sometimes I wish I would just raise a flying Pokémon. Maybe I will consider that. It's not like I actually have to work with that Pokémon full time. A little training here and there may work.

Running in front of me, Kimiko gives me her attempt at an angry face. "I don't get you. I figured you'd welcome help, especially considering everyone else has basically given up." She says in a tone that makes me think she's mocking me.

I shrug. "It's not that I don't want your help, I just prefer to be alone." My reply causes the girl to sigh. "Touko was right, you are the most stubborn person ever." She says, crossing her arms.

So, she does know Touko. Small world.

"I think you're the stubborn one." I tell her.

"And I think you're stupid for resisting help! I have a flying Pokémon that can help us. Touko told me that you don't have any, and you probably don't have any to raise. Let me help you." She reasoned.

I notice her flinch when I shift my weight. She certainly has a lot of nerve to be forcing the issue.

It doesn't seem like there is any arguing with her. I certainly hope I don't regret this decision. "Fine, you can travel with me, but you better not hold me back." I warn, only receiving a smile. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

We walk in silence for the majority of our journey to Veilstone City. Cosmo seemed happy to finally be walking. He was never one to like it when people argued.

Kimiko asked to stop by Solaceon Town since she apparently has a Pokémon there with the Daycare Couple. Although it's a setback in plans, I had no other option than to say yes, else she start another argument. She also said she had something to give me when we got there. I'm trying to not think anything of it.

By the time we reach Veilstone City, it's well into the night, so we're quick to find the nearest Pokémon Center, which was the one on the southern half of town. I wish we had chosen a different one. I would rather not be in their company right now…

"Didn't expect to see you here." The voice of Jun says when we turn away from the center's nurse.

"Same here." I tell the blonde boy. He moves his orange eyes down to Kimiko, who looks very confused. "Who's she?" He asked.

Way to be causal, Jun. "Her name is Kimiko. She's traveling with me." I simply tell him.

When I hear the sound of approaching footsteps, I look over, seeing Mai walking towards us.

She looks at us with bored blue eyes. "I see you're dragging more people into your search." She says in monotone.

Kimiko speaks up. "He didn't drag me into this. I wanted to help." She says, though Mai doesn't seem to believe her. Not that I'd expect her to.

Jun suggests to Mai that they go to their room, she complies, but I think he did this so we wouldn't start arguing. I still don't understand why they are traveling together. It just doesn't make any sense.

"She scares me." Kimiko mumbled to herself when she began to walk away, most likely in the direction of her room. This is going to be a long trip…

I swear…all of this is going to be the death of me. If I don't find Hikari soon, I just may kill myself…and I'm not joking…

* * *

Weeeellllppp...it's been a long time. How's everyone? -brick'd-

Okay. So, yeah. This chapter was my jumping the Sharpedo chapter, and a really short chapter. I'm sorry about that, but I have a reason! I wanted to finish this chapter because the next chapter will tell why Hikari left. I kinda can't wait to write that one. It is also probably going to be a little whimsical, but hey, that's my writing for you.

But yeah, Kouki is goin' kinda psycho, and Kimiko is just an odd character. And Zoroark. I love Zoroark. Dunno why, I just do.

Preview of the next chapter:   
_**  
VS Chandelure**_

_**Chandelure- "It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance." ~Entry for Pokemon Black**_

_****__**I'm forever cursed until this demonic creature dies...is that even possible...?**_  



	4. VS Chandelure

In Search for Light

Chapter Three:

VS Chandelure

_Chandelure- "It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance." ~Pokédex entry for Pokémon Black_

Why am I always running late? Can't I be on time for once?

"Come on, Garchomp!" I urge, roughly tugging on my pink boots. Why couldn't this be scheduled at a later time?

A low grunt comes from the back of my Villa, signaling that Garchomp is hurrying. At least I'm not the only one running late. That silly dragon can never seem to get himself ready. He's lucky he doesn't have to get as prepared as a human!

I can't imagine how long he would take if he had to do as much as a me. All he has to do is wakeup, and make sure he's groomed properly.

Speaking of which, my team could probably stand a good grooming when we're done with this. I probably should go find Kouki to see if he has any good tips for me.

Kouki…I haven't seen him in awhile. I probably should pay him a visit. I know Skuntank and Scarlet would like to see Camerupt again. I'll see if we can make plans for later. Right now this challenge is more important.

"Garchomp!" I yell, receiving a grumpy hiss as he walks into the front room.

I assure him that he looks handsome, and with that now being settled, we head out. I return Garchomp to his Poke Ball, and release my transportation Staraptor.

I do feel bad for using her just as transportation, but I do care for her just as much as the rest of my team. Actually, I think I baby her a little much, in an attempt at making up for not using her.

Taking notice of how pudgy she has gotten, I decide that it's probably time to lay off the Poffins.

Patting her head, I ask, "You ready to fly down to the mainland?" I ask, receiving a prompt chirp. "Eterna City sound good?" I ask.

Staraptor nods. If the winds are right, this should be an easy flight for her.

The flight is about an hour long, so it gives me plenty of time to think about things. What Pokémon should I use? Which strategy would be best? Why am I accepting this random challenge?

Out of the blue, I received a letter, asking if I had ever battled Isshu Region Pokémon.

I hadn't, so I continued to read. This person claimed to be a tough opponent, though willingly admitted that he probably couldn't win. They then said something about just wanting to give me the experience of battling the different Pokémon.

Who was I to say no to such a challenge? It sounded like fun.

The person said if I agreed, to meet him later in the month, at a certain camping ground in the Eterna Forest.

I looked into Isshu Pokémon, and learned that they have moves I've never even heard of, and some are even stronger than I could ever imagine.

No sweat, right? I did take down Team Galactic, and defeated Giratina myself, didn't I?

That makes me sound way too overconfident…

Oh well. No one can get me down unless I let them, right?

The winds ended up being very favorable, and in a little over an hour, we arrived at Eterna City. Staraptor seemed like she could probably fly some more, but I don't want to stress her.

I thanked her for her help, recalled her, and released Garchomp.

I love walking through cities with my Garchomp at my side. It just gives me a feeling of superiority. At first, I hated feeling like I was belittling everyone, but now, it doesn't bother me. I'm not belittling them. I mean, Cynthia walked around with her Garchomp, and it's not like I'm actually saying that I'm undefeatable.

I certainly can be beaten. I've had plenty of close calls, but I've always learned from them, and grew stronger.

When we enter the forest, we both notice that something feels different. It's hard to explain.

It's almost as if all the energy from the area has been drained, and like time is standing still.

Garchomp darts his restless yellow gaze around, and continues doing so as we move towards our destination.

"I'm so glad you decided to come." A voice void of emotion says.

Looking around, I don't see anyone. Confusing…

"R-Ryota?" I ask, struggling to remember my challenger's name. Garchomp begins to growl as a purple fog begins to fill the tiny glade.

The smell of the fog is horrendous, and it makes my eyes water. Garchomp isn't fazed in the least, so I can assume that this is Smog.

A small light appears away from us, and the outline of a human begins to walk towards us.

I take a step back. This can't be good…not one little bit.

"Hello, Champion Hikari." The person mumbles, now becoming more visible.

They're not very tall. Probably a few centimeters higher than I am, but most of his other features are still hidden by the Smog.

A strange creature seems to be floating next to him. It reminds me of a chandelier, but instead of lights, it has blue fire, and it seems to have yellow eyes. I think this is one of those Isshu Pokémon I looked up.

Chandelure if I'm not mistaken…I wish I knew more about them.

"Meet my friend, Chandelure. He's my strongest partner." He introduces. I guess this is Ryota.

The Pokémon's eyes give a menacing glow, and Ryota takes a step forward. "Let's begin. Chandelure, use Confuse Ray." He orders.

Geez…his tone sure is creeping me out. It's almost like he's completely drained of emotion…

I allow Garchomp to become confused, seeing as I have nothing to counter this with. We have a very close bond, so the likelihood that he'll actually attack himself is not very high.

"Use Swift!" I order.

Garchomp wobbles around, trying to get his bearings, and then finally waves his tail, releasing hundreds of tiny stars.

The attack collides with Chandelure, but seems to melt away into nothing.

Crap…he must be a ghost Pokémon. I guess I should have released that. I only assumed that it was a fire type. Great…

"You'll have to do better than that. Chandelure, show them your Shadow Ball." Ryota spoke.

"Use Crunch to destroy the Shadow Ball, then use Aqua Tail!" I counter.

Garchomp begins to run at Chandelure, and once the Pokémon has thrown his attack, Garchomp bites it. The Shadow Ball is no longer a threat, so Garchomp swings his tail around, hitting the strange Pokémon with his now water-coated tail.

I swear we worked forever on this move. I was lucky my friend had so much patience to teach him. It has been one of the most useful moves we've learned.

Chandelure takes the attack, and now looks considerably weak.

A smirk appears on Ryota's face.

Three words: creepy beyond belief.

"I think we're done playing around. Prepare for Curse." He says in a quiet tone, beginning to laugh.

Oh, Arceus, I didn't think it could get any creepier…

Chandelure begins to glow a dull purple, but he isn't looking at Garchomp…oh no. He's looking at me.

Before I can even beg for Garchomp to protect me, my whole body goes limp, and a horrible pain throbs in my chest. I want to scream, but words refuse to meet my lips.

It's strange to say this, but it feels like I can literally feel all of my emotions being drained from me.

Garchomp turns around, and then looks back at my tormentor. He growls at the fire creature, but for some reason, I hold my hand up.

"Stop." I command. Wait…that isn't me talking! I didn't want to say that!

I watch as Ryota's body drops to the ground, and now seems lifeless. I want to scream, but I feel nothing…nothing at all.

Standing up, I order for Garchomp to stay his ground as Chandelure floats over to me. The closer he gets, the more lifeless I feel.

Nothing matters…I don't feel like worrying about anything…I don't feel like I have to care about anyone…even myself.

_"Get rid of your Pokémon."_ A whispery voice instructs. I think Chandelure is speaking to me…telepathy perhaps.

No. I refuse. They're my friends.

_"I'm the only friend you will ever need."_ The voice reasons.

Lies. I need my Pokémon just as much as they need me.

_"Make room for me."_

This Chandelure is annoying…

My body begins to feel heavy, and a dull pain tugs at my chest. When it spikes, I can't even scream.

What does this thing want?

Chandelure floats closer to me. I can feel the heat of its flames, and it feels like he is draining me of my very being…

Unwillingly, I return Garchomp to his Poke Ball, and then begin to walk towards Ryota's limp body. Beside him is a minimized Poke Ball. The creature inside is strange.

I think I remember her being called Zoroark. They're supposed to be very powerful…and dangerous.

Chandelure has me pickup her Poke Ball, and we then begin to leave the woods…what's going on…?

* * *

It turns out these hellish creatures feed off of emotions. Ryota was their last victim, and I'm their next.

Zoroark, if anything, is just following Chandelure. She never seems like she really cares. It's just something she does.

Chandelure is my real problem…

I'm forever cursed until this demonic creature dies…is that even possible…?

Though, I have remembered something…Mesprit is the being of Emotion. Could she free me?

I offer Chandelure all the emotions he could ever desire, and he allows me to take him to Lake Verity.

Nobody has yet to notice that I am no longer myself. Kouki would notice…too bad I'm a horrible friend who never remembers to go see him.

* * *

The lake is calm. Not a breath of air stirs under the moon's rays as we approach the lake.

I probably should have thought of a way to actually summon Mesprit.

"Chand…" Chandelure moans.

Looks like he already has a plan.

He lets out a horrendous wail. I would cringe, but I don't have the strength to move. The longer he wails, the more energy I lose.

I see what he's doing.

He's releasing a small amount of all the emotion he has drained over the years. All of this negative energy should force Mesprit to reveal herself. She, the being of emotion, probably can't handle this.

A sharp cry fills the air, silencing Chandelure.

Moving my lifeless eye around, I spot a faint outline of Mesprit floating above the lake.

Chandelure chuckles. Just what he wanted. He probably can already feel the emotions pulsing off of her.

When her pink eyes make contact with mine, she seems shocked.

No surprise there. Not too long ago, she was helping me with Giratina. Now, it probably looks like I'm on the bad side…

She launches a Psychic attack at Chandelure, but I quickly release Zoroark to block the attack. Her dark typing absorbs the move like it's nothing.

I order for Zoroark to use Bark Out, and it hurts Mesprit considerably.

When she gets closer, Zoroark continues her barking. Mesprit already seems too weak to battle.

Such a pathetic Pokémon…

When she tries to attack, I allow Zoroark to battle on her own. Night Slash collides with Swift, creating a cloud of smoke.

Zoroark takes this moment to use Sucker Punch, making the Emotion Pokémon dazed.

Lifting her arms up, a bright orange energy begins to build on Zoroark's arms. When she puts her limbs down, the Night Burst sends Mesprit flying into a tree.

She appears to be knocked out, so we approach her.

"Free me from this monster and give him all the emotion he needs." I order.

She feebly sits up on her arms, and begins to communicate with me.

_"You were destined for much greater things…but if it's emotion you want,"_ at this, her eyes darken. _"Emotion you get!"_ She gives a harsh cry, and so many different emotions begin to flood my being, it's…painful…no…blissful…wrong again…indifferent?

I don't even know what I feel!

Chandelure seems to be laughing. He's probably enjoying this surge of emotions.

Mesprit tells me that she is cursing me with the ability to now feel the emotions of those around me. Before I could stop her, she disappears.

Well damn…I'm…cursed. Not only by Chandelure, but by Mesprit.

I shout a few obscenities to the night sky, but it seems to do no good. My moods begin to shift.

I feel sorry for myself.

I hate myself.

I cry.

I yell for crying.

I feel nothing…

That's it…I have to save everyone from myself. Being the champion, people are around me quite a bit. I must spare them.

I brought this all upon myself. I can't let others suffer for my ignorance.

First things first: hand off my title to someone.

But who? Who can lead with a kind hand?

Kouki.

When I tell Chandelure that I am ready to get rid of some of my Pokémon, he seems delighted.

He tells me that I may keep a few, but I must be quick about releasing them.

First, I shall return Scarlet to Kouki. He'll be able to take care of her, and he'll make a better Champion than I ever could be…

* * *

When I ask him to battle me, I want to ask him to save me…but I can't. Chandelure may not be close by, but he can still manipulate my every move. I hate this.

I hate feeling Kouki's every emotion. Though, I guess up until now, I didn't realize something: just how much he likes me.

In the way some people claim that they can see someone's aura, I can basically do the same, but with emotions.

So much admiration and love is just pulsating off of him. It would be completely overwhelming if Chandelure weren't feasting on it.

How can he like me so much? How did I not notice? I guess I was too caught up in being Champion to notice.

…Do I feel the same?

I contemplate this throughout our battle. I don't know. He's always been an amazing friend, and sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. He's always done his best to make me smile, and help me whenever possible.

I could see myself with him…but in my current state, it would be better for us to not be together.

When I 'lose' the battle, and tell him that he's the new champion, all of his emotions bring tears to my eyes. Frustration, anger, hidden joy, and everything in between…it's making me feel sick.

How one person manages so many emotions is beyond me…

"Kari," he says in a pleading tone.

This is killing me more than Chandelure is… "I'm sorry, Kouki." I apologize.

When I look at him, I see that there is no reasoning with him.

Taking advantage of his love for me is wrong, but it seems like the only way I'll be reasoning with him.

Without any hesitation, I kiss him. I almost regret this, seeing as it just makes him care even more, but knowing him, he'll at least do as I say now…

* * *

Three months later, I realize that he didn't do as I had said. He came looking for me, and he saved me.

Three months of being the energy source for my demon was beginning to be too much, but plain suicide wouldn't work. Chandelure would stop me.

I had devised a plan to drag him to Snowpoint City, so he could feed off of the energy from the people there.

He didn't question my motives, so I kept Infernape with me to instigate the wild Abomasnow.

Abomasnow tend to be very territorial, and won't hesitate to kill any intruders.

I had hoped that they would kill me. High hopes…well, as high as my hopes can be without Chandelure realizing what I was going to do.

Damn Kouki just _had_ to save me.

Damn him for his emotions. When I slapped him, he was so hurt. I hated doing that to him, but I had to.

I don't want Chandelure to think about hurting him.

When we hugged, I felt so calm. No negativity, just calm.

Arceus, how I miss this feeling. Feeling everybody's emotions for so long can be quite a downer.

The world is a sad place…

* * *

My Pokémon are gone…all except Skuntank that is. I still have her, but otherwise, they're all gone.

Cosmo was left at Lake Valor.

Torterra somewhere near the Eterna Forest.

Infernape is at Sunyshore City.

Garchomp…I miss him…I left him in the cave I found him in as a Gible.

Staraptor was released to the sky, so I have no clue where she is at now.

Scarlet should still be with Kouki…

I miss them.

I miss them so much.

I want to grieve, but I can't.

All I have left is Skuntank, and that damn Chandelure and Zoroark.

Zoroark isn't too bad, she just has many quarrels with humans. Though, personally, I think Chandelure has been lying to her too much.

* * *

_"Your body is of hardly any use to me. You've grown too weak, and you can no longer handle the onslaught of emotions. I need a new host."_

After nearly a year…I no longer care about anything. He is right. My body is so frail; I can barely stand without him helping me. My body is ready to give up, and I want it to…so badly.

I'm done here. I have nothing left to offer this world.

On the outside, I appear fine. I think I even look about the same as I did when I last saw Kouki. Sure, I was getting a little thin, but I don't think I'm any worse.

I'm so mentally worn out, that it's killing me slowly.

_"I already know of my new host. The male we would come across on occasion. He gives off a good deal of emotion, and if I transfer your curse from Mesprit over to him, he'll be perfect."_

No…not Kouki. He doesn't deserve this…but…maybe if it will save me.

Though, once Chandelure releases me, I'll die for sure.

I want freedom…

"Zoroark. Track him down, and bring him here, to the mountains. If he has any Pokémon with him, make sure they know where we are at, in case he doesn't follow you." I order, barely able to breath. Skuntank gives a worried whimper. I'm lucky she doesn't mind me using her as a giant pillow.

Why are we in the mountains? I haven't a clue, but the view is nice. At least I'll die here.

The Illusion Fox Pokémon nods, and then begins to leap down the mountain. With her good sense of smell, she'll find him easily.

I lean back against Skuntank, her soft fur warming me. If I die here, with Skuntank by my side, I'll be just fine with that. At least Chandelure has granted me this.

I'm sorry, Kouki. I don't want to curse you, but I want my freedom more.

I love him, so maybe I can at least find some strength to tell him…maybe.

* * *

**Howdy. It's been awhile. **

**Better late than never I suppose. Now we know why Hikari left. Whimsical, yes? I knew from the beginning I wanted her to be cursed, but it was figuring out who cursed her, and for what reasons. Well, now we know what my little mind decided. **

**This fic is possibly coming to a close. I don't know yet. I'm still writing This certainly won't be nearly as long as some of my fics, but hey, this was an experimental fic anyways. **

**I will say this! I am possibly going to post the prologue to my next Fortuneshipping fic. Again, it shall be different from my other fics, but I think it will be enjoyable. Just something you should keep an eye out for **

**Lots of whimsical stuff in this chapter, and a tun of rushed things. I apologize for that. This chapter was bascialy just supposed to be to catch you up with Hikari , help you understand why she left, and tell you what was up with Zoroark. **

**Normally I would include some dialogue, but I think after reading this chapter, it should be pretty obvious as to what is going to happen in the next chapter. Some things, anyways. **

**P.S ~ Let's play a drinking game! Whenever you see the word 'emotion' or its plural form, take a drink! You'll be so drunk sick of your drink, it'll be hilarious! **

**_Preview of the next chapter: _**

**_Skuntank- "It sprays a stinky fluid from its tail. The fluid smells worse the longer it is allowed to fester." ~Pokedex entry from Pearl_**


	5. VS Skuntank

In Search for Light

Chapter Four

VS Skuntank

Skuntank- "It sprays a stinky fluid from its tail. The fluid smells worse the longer it is allowed to fester." ~Pokedex entry from Pearl

I blink in confusion at the strange creature Kimiko is handing to me. "What is that?" I ask, receiving a squawk from the little bird.

"A Rufflet!" Kimiko chimes, petting the white feathers atop its head. Rufflet squawks again, but keeps his black eyes on me. "Take him. He doesn't listen to me, and I already have its evolved form. You need a flying Pokémon, so here!" She says, thrusting the Pokémon in my arms.

Rufflet looks up at me, blinks, rubs his red and white feather against my face, and gives a chirp.

Kimiko smiles. "See! He likes you already. Rufflet chirp when they're happy, and squawk when they're upset. Please, I don't have anyone else to give him to, and I don't want him to be unhappy." She begs.

I sigh. This girl is far too much trouble. Cosmo is getting upset because we're not moving fast enough, and he's about to get even more upset. I do need a flying Pokémon, but I'm going to have to return one to the Professor. More than likely it will be Wanda.

"Fine, I'll take him, but now we need to stop by a Pokémon Center." I tell her. Rufflet chirps again, and uses his large claws to grip on my arm. My bad arm to be exact. "Get off, Rufflet!" I yell.

Letting go, Rufflet proceeds to fall to the ground, chirping.

Kimiko gives me a worried look. "Sorry! You should have warned him. I promise he'll understand what you're saying since they're very intelligent." She instructs.

Oh…now she tells me…

"Clef-Clef!" Cosmo yells, stomping his foot on the ground impatiently.

Sighing, I tell Kimiko that we need to get moving, and with another chirp from Rufflet, we leave the Pokémon Daycare. I do end up sending Wanda to the professor, much to Cosmo's disappointment. He'll get over it soon enough.

When we get leaving, I notice that Cosmo seems to be taking us towards the mountains. The Pokémon around there should provide some good training for Rufflet. It may be a little too intense for him, but something tells me he'll do fine.

* * *

I have to admit, having someone to travel with has become a lot more familiar with me now. At first, I found Kimiko to be a certain level of annoying. Now, I think she's pretty interesting. Sure, she's quirky, but it has made the travel time go by quickly, and it's been…interesting to say the least.

Kimiko certainly is one to find the bright side of any situation. Hell, I'm sure if I asked her to find something good about my arm situation, she'd find something.

It's also probably good since she usually keeps me from swimming in my own misery. I hate to say it, but having her around was probably a good thing.

"Kouki, can we please stop for the day?"

Maybe…

Sighing, I turn to face the blonde and her Azumarill. "Just a little longer. We just got out of the Hearthome City limits, and I know there is an actual camping ground around here. Maybe another hour's walk." I tell her.

She sighs, and Azumarill imitates her. "Fine, if you say so…" she grumbles.

Cosmo gives a loud call, signaling for us to follow.

With another sigh from Kimiko, we both hurry to catch up to the pink Pokémon.

Yes, I am tired. Yes, my legs are begging me to rest. Yes, my arm is killing me, but I refuse to stop.

With every passing day, and with every step closer to the mountains, Cosmo seems to get even more restless. He rarely wants to stop for anything, and now that we are maybe a day or two from the mountains, he'll probably push us even faster. I know he knows something we don't, and I want to say it has to do with Hikari. I could be wrong, but my gut is telling me to keep pushing forward.

Within an hour, the campgrounds are in sight. I can see that the host's cabin light is still on, but with it being roughly nine thirty, I hope they'll still let us pay for a place to stay.

"Finally," I hear Kimiko say in a sigh of relief.

I do feel bad for her. We had a rude awakening at five this morning, and we've pretty much been traveling all day with minimal breaks.

Cosmo turns around and glares angrily at us. I can see bags under his eyes, and he looks exhausted. "Clef-Clefable Clefable!" He yells.

It looks like we're in for another fight with him.

Kimiko walks to stand by my side with Azumarill following close behind. "Azumarill, use Sing." She orders in a tired tone.

The Aqua Rabbit Pokémon nods, and moves to stand in front of her legs.

Cosmo gives her an indifferent look.

"Az-Az-Az-Zu Azuuumarill." She says in a soft tone.

We all react with a yawn, and I find myself wanting to go to sleep now more than ever.

Cosmo rocks back and forth, before finally collapsing on his rear, emitting a soft snore.

"May," I pause to yawn, "I ask why you never did that before?" I ask, looking at the shorter girl.

She blinks her minty eyes a few times, seeming to think over her answer. "Because…I haven't been this tired in a long time, and I didn't want any arguments." She tells me.

I manage a small laugh, then look at everyone around me. We still need to see if we can camp here, but now we also will have to move Cosmo…great planning on our part.

"Tell you what," I begin, looking back at Kimiko. "I'll go see if we can rent a spot, and you stay here with him. Okay?" I offer.

She gives me a tired nod, and with that, I head towards the host cabin. Before I can even begin to climb the stairs, the cabin's door opens, revealing an elderly man.

He gives a surprised look, before quickly replacing that with one of sincerity. "Well, if it isn't the mighty Champion himself. What brings you to the Dunsparce Campin' Grounds?" He asks.

For a split second, I was utterly confused as to how he knew me. That alone should be proof enough of how tired I am. "I was on my way to ask if it was too late to rent a camping spot." I tell him, trying my best to hide my weariness.

He smiles, stepping down from the porch. "Not at all. We've got plenty of spots available. Sixteen Poké for a night." He informs.

Thank Arceus.

Once everything is settled, I make my way back to Kimiko, and find her with her Breloom. On Breloom's back is the still sleeping Cosmo.

"I figured it would be easier for one of our Pokémon to carry him." She tells me, yawning.

I shake my head and smile. "Well, come on, spot twenty-two." I tell her.

We walk in silence to the camping area, and once we are there, we both release all of our Pokémon. With the river running right next to our camping spot, I can even release Feebas.

I get Camerupt to help us start a fire, and from there, we all try to get some sleep. Kimiko lays on her small sleeping bag, with her Zangoose and Braviary acting as her pillow and blanket.

It's kind of interesting. When I first met them, Kimiko and Zangoose weren't in good sync at all, but now, you'd think they've been together all of their lives.

That Braviary of hers is pretty cool, too. I'll admit that I'm kind of excited for when Rufflet evolves. Too bad they don't evolve till they're in their fifties, and he's only in his thirties. Oh well. He's leveling up decently.

After awhile of lying on my sleeping bag, I realize that I still can't sleep. I thought sleep would come to me easily, but my mind is still very active. Maybe I should go for a walk…or, do something I haven't done in awhile.

When I sit up, I see that Empoleon is still awake, and my movement causes Stunky to wakeup.

She gives a small yawn, and looks up at me expectantly.

Knowing exactly what I want to do, I grab my backpack, place a few more logs on the fire, and have Empoleon and Scarlet follow me down to the river.

Sitting on one of the rocks, I scan the calm water for Feebas. He's sitting in the middle of the river, staring up at the moon. "Hey, Feebas. Come here a sec." I say.

He looks over to me, and begins to swim my way, creating a soft V pattern in the water. Once he's in front of me, I have Empoleon and Scarlet hop in.

"How about some grooming?" I ask, receiving a surprised look from everyone.

I toss my hat to the side, and then place my feet in the shallow water. Reaching in my backpack, I pull out a small gray pouch, and place it beside me. From the bag, I grab two small brushes, and two different bottles filled with opaque liquid.

"Feebas, use Boiling Water, but try not to actually hurt them." I tell him.

The water Pokémon nods, takes a deep breath, and soon the water around my feet begins to warm. "Douse Scarlet a bit, if you would." I direct.

Feebas spits a gentle spray onto Stunky, making her fur a darker shade of purple. Without direction, he even begins to spray Empoleon. Both Pokémon seem to be enjoying themselves.

I have Scarlet stand in front of me, and I then pour one of the liquids onto my hand. I then begin to work it into Scarlet's fur.

She begins to purr very loudly as her fur becomes covered in tiny bubbles.

Empoleon chuckles at the sight before him, and then gets the cheeky idea to splash me with a bit of water.

Normally, this would probably upset me, but I can only laugh as I swat water back at him.

It's…kind of nice to just relax and groom my Pokémon. I haven't done this in almost a year, so it's almost foreign to me. At least I haven't forgotten which grooming liquid is which. Scarlet probably wouldn't be too happy if I had used Empoleon's on her. It wouldn't have injured her any, but the sand in it probably would irritate her skin considerably.

It feels strange to have all of the coordinator thoughts.

Once Stunky is rinsed of all of her bubbles, I pick her up, and place her on a rock so she can dry. She shakes her fur, and continues to purr.

I then turn back to Empoleon and grab a small pad out of the gray pouch. I dip it in the water, then pour Empoleon's grooming liquid on it.

He sticks his arm out, and from there I begin to groom him. The bit of sand in the liquid helps shine the metal parts of him, and he even begins to look brighter. Wow…I really haven't groomed them in a long time.

"Need any help?" A soft voice asks.

I turn around, startled, to see Kimiko. I give a hesitant 'no'. "I think I've got it, but you're welcome to keep me company." I tell her.

She smiles, sits where I was a few moments ago, and I go back to grooming Empoleon.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask." She says.

"What's that?" I ask, having Empoleon turn around.

"I know what she was like from some things I've read, but what was Hikari _really_ like?" She asks.

I stop grooming, and sigh. "She was…all around amazing." I begin, continuing to rub the pad in a circular motion on Empoleon's back. "She was always better than me, at just about everything. She was getting a little overconfident, what, with not being defeated since she first started the gym challenge, but I could never hold that against her. Granted, I was never really ever able to be angry with her." I ramble.

I continue on, saying a bunch of random things about Hikari, until I finally stop myself.

Kimiko giggles. "Was she blind?" She asks out of nowhere.

I turn to look at her, giving her a questioning look. "No?" I say, confused.

"Are you sure? Because I don't know how she didn't notice the fact that you so liked her!" She accuses.

I blush, and look down at Feebas. "Rinse him, please." I direct.

"Well, you're not denying it." She continues.

"No, I'm not." I tell her. There's no use in lying, I suppose.

"We're going to find her. I'm sure of it." She tells me in a confident tone.

Honestly, I don't know how to reply to that…

After a bit of a silence, we make little conversation as I continue with grooming everyone. Once I finish with Feebas, I go to sit back on the river's edge so I can now groom Scarlet with her brush.

Feebas swims out to the middle of the creek, and begins to swim in circles, but then stops to look back at the moon.

"You know, your Feebas is actually really beautiful, or handsome since it's a male, but yeah." Kimiko compliments.

When I look over at her to say something, she quickly stands up.

"Hold that thought! I just remembered something." She tells me, beginning to race back towards camp.

Geez…and to think she was dead tired earlier.

When she returns, I see a deep blue scarf in her hands. "Hey, Feebas, come here!" She calls.

The fish Pokémon looks over at her, and swims back to the shore. "Fee?" He mumbles, looking up at her.

She holds the scarf out to him. "This is a Blue Scarf. I got it while I in Hoenn. I was told to give it to a Pokémon with high beauty. I think you're deserving of it." She tells him.

He just stares at the scarf, seeming to be unsure if she's telling the truth or not.

"I find it interesting that you're keeping him as a Feebas." Kimiko says, still holding the scarf out to Feebas.

I sigh, looking at the damp Stunky in my lap. "I actually was wanting him to evolve into a Milotic when I first caught him, but with all this traveling, I began to neglect him and his grooming, and I guess I just forgot to remind him of his natural beauty." I say, now looking at Feebas.

His mouth begins to curve into a smile, and he begins to shudder. "Feebas!" He calls, splashing in the water.

Kimiko laughs, pulling the scarf closer to her so it absorbs the water.

Without warning, Feebas speeds out into the middle of the river, jumps into the air, and then dives underwater.

Both of us give a confused look, but then have to shield our eyes from the bright light that is now coming from under the water. A column of water shoots up from the river, and when it breaks, it sends a cascade of water droplets our way. We both become drenched as a result, but I'm more concentrated on the creature that is now surfacing in the river.

The large, creamy serpent shakes the remaining water from his red, hair-like appendages, and blinks his red eyes at us. "Milo," he calls in a soft tone before swimming back over to us.

"Feebas evolved?" Kimiko asked, looking at the Pokémon that is now towering over us.

I give an absent nod, but truth be told, I'm completely speechless.

Scarlet too seems to be shocked, but at the same time, giving him a very curious stare.

Milotic bends his head down, and looks at Kimiko. She stands up, and begins to tie the scarf around his neck. He then headbutts her, and gives a soft purr. Kimiko laughs in response.

Wow…Milotic.

In the morning, after getting everyone fed, and introducing everyone to Milotic, we begin the task of recalling them.

Kimiko gets all of her Pokémon recalled, and I begin to recall mine, until we're interrupted.

"G'mornin' you two." A familiar, elderly voice says.

Looking away from Scarlet, I see that it's the camp host from last night. Though, he has a younger girl at his side. She looks really young, probably five or six, and her brunette hair is pulled back into a neat braid.

"Good morning, sir. We were just finishing our packing." I tell him in a modest tone. I know that it has the potential to look rather suspicious with a guy and a girl camping together, so it's best I play innocent. I wouldn't want any bad rumors starting for both of our sake.

The old man laughs. "Please, take your time. I was just comin' to prove to my granddaughter that the Champion was actually stayin' here. She didn't believe me this mornin'." He says.

I look down at the little girl, and she gazes at me with her baby blue eyes. "Could I please see some of you Pokémon?" She asks.

Her grandfather laughs, and pats her head. "Now, now, we don't want to inconvenience him. I'm sure he has a busy schedule." He says.

The girl looks rather upset by this, and I'd feel kind of bad for denying her of her wish. "No, it's alright. I've still got to wait for my Clefable to wake up." I tell them, now turning to look back at Stunky and Grovyle. "Scarlet, Grovyle, come here." I say.

The two Pokémon hurry over, and the girl's eyes light up as she kneels down to pet Scarlet.

The grandfather laughs. "Yeah, Makoto here loves Stunky." He says, looking down at her with pride.

Makoto then turns her attention on Grovyle, and begins to examine the three blades of grass on his arm.

A cool breeze blows through the campsite, bringing with it a foul odor.

"Eww, stinky!" Makoto says, cringing, and bringing her hands to her nose.

The old man sighs. "Yeah, there's rumors of a large Skuntank up in the mountains. That horrid smell leads me to believe it's true. I mean, if ya' let a Skuntank sit long enough, you can smell 'em miles away." He says.

Looking down at Scarlet, I see that she is now frantically looking around.

I think I understand why. If it is a Skuntank, maybe, just maybe, it's her mother. Which could also mean Hikari is somewhere near.

My heart jumps at the thought.

* * *

Two days later, we've finally ascended into the mountains. We're not very high up yet, but I'm even beginning to get restless. The air feels different, and it's not just the fact that it's mountain air.

The look of this place is also familiar. It's almost like the vision I had when Zoroark was attacking me.

"Kouki…" Kimiko calls, her tone wavering.

I look back at her, and take notice of her frightened features. "What?" I ask.

She blinks a few times, and then removes her hands from her mouth. "Look." She says, nodding towards a higher portion of the mountain.

At first, I look at Cosmo, but then I see what she is talking about.

Just a few yards away from us, standing on two, and giving us a hungry stare, is Zoroark.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay. A lot has been going on since the last update, so yeah...**_

_**This chapter, in comparison to the others, was certainly calm, no? Ever heard of the 'calm before the storm'? This is that chapter essentially. I'm kind of excited for the next chapter, but I refuse to give you any estimate on when it will be released. :P**_

_**On another note. Today, 08/02/11 is the two year anniversary of my first fan fic, Platinum Bound. Kinda hard to believe that two years ago I finally ventured into the world of fan fiction :D **_  
_**Thank you, those of you who have stayed with me since the beginning. It's truly been an honor to have you read my work. **_  
_**And an equally big thank to my newest followers, whether you make yourself known, or remain a silent watcher. I appreciate you oh so very much, and I do hope that you continue to follow my work. ^-^ **_  
_**Merci Boucoup mon amis! :) **_

_**But, just to say, I actually finished this a few days ago, I just wanted to wait until the two year anniversary of P.B. ;) **_

_**Preview of the next chapter- **_

_**VS Rufflet **_

_**Rufflet- "They will challenge anything, even strong opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them become stronger." Pokédex entry for Pokemon White.**_


	6. VS Rufflet

In Search for Light

Chapter Five

VS Rufflet

Rufflet~ "They will challenge anything, even strong opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them become stronger." Pokédex entry for Pokemon White

Staring into the teal eyes of Zoroark, I cannot help but feel as if I am in some sort of trance. The Pokémon's mane billows in the mountain breeze, and she gives an audible grunt.

Turning around, she motions her arm as if saying, "Follow me."

I look back at Kimiko, and she shrugs.

Well…what do we do? The last time we saw Zoroark, she was hostile and threatened to kill me. Now, she seems completely calm, and not a trace of aggression.

Cosmo begins to walk in the direction of Zoroark, so I guess it's safe to assume that we need to follow her.

Now that I think about it, this place does feel strangely familiar. I think this is the place Zoroark showed me in that vision.

"Kouki, this doesn't feel safe," Kimiko tells me.

I look back at the blonde girl, and sigh. "What choice do we have?" I ask her.

She remains silent for the remainder of the journey.

The terrain starts to get very rugged. Steep cliffs seem to be in the forecast for our hike. Kimiko isn't too thrilled by this, but she pushes on without a word. I figured she would have given up a long time ago.

Zoroark uses her long limbs to jump from cliff to cliff, and then waits for us to catch up.

"Zoroark, where are you taking us?" I ask as the cold wind begins to pickup. She gives a loud bark.

My arm begins to burn, and I know I cannot take much more of this. We've been climbing for hours, and the sun is beginning to set. We're going to need rest.

Zoroark must sense our weariness, seeing as she is now rushing back towards us.

Cosmo stands in front of us, giving a protective stance. The large fox Pokémon stands tall over him, making him tremble with fear. Her teal eyes glow, and Cosmo begins to shudder.

When she bares her fangs at him, he uses what little space he has to run away. Must have been Scary Face. Great. Just great.

_"He was getting in the way,"_ an annoyed voice says.

I look directly at Zoroark, her stance not changing. She must be using telepathy, because I don't think that Kimiko heard that.

_"We're almost there. Hurry up, because I don't know how much longer she'll last." _After that, shehurries away, and I can barely think.

I've never been fond of Pokémon who use telepathy to communicate with me. Sure, it may seem useful, but in truth, it gives me a bit of a headache. Plus, it doesn't help with what she said. I think this means Hikari is here, alive, but with that ominous warning…I can't be sure…

Without another word, Zoroark rushes back up the cliffs, and then waits once more.

Sighing, I look back at Kimiko. I can tell she's tired. I motion for her to continue on, and she does so with short sigh.

I know I should go back for Cosmo, but as I asked earlier, what choice do I have?

The sun begins to set, and the mountain air turns bitterly cold. Once it's completely nightfall, I do fear that we may freeze. For right now, though, the constant movement is making me forget about it. I can only hope it's the same for Kimiko.

The sound of Kimiko slipping on the rocks catches my attention. Quickly turning around, I see that she had stepped on some loose rock, and lost her footing. She isn't in any danger of falling over the edge of the cliff, but it did seem to give her quite a scare.

Looking at me with scared mint eyes, she asks, "Can we please stop for the night? This is getting too dangerous," she pleas.

"Where are we going to stop? When you see a good place to stop, feel free to tell me, but until then, we keep moving," I snap.

Okay, I shouldn't have done that. She didn't deserve my anger, but Hikari is here, I can just feel it. We need to keep moving, no matter what.

Kimiko stares at me defiantly for a few seconds, before finally standing up again.

I've come too far to let one Pokémon stand in my way. I understand her fears. Not long ago, this Pokémon was deceiving me, and trying to kill me at the same time. Now, I have to follow her lead, and pray that this isn't another trap.

We travel later into the night, and finally, Zoroark seems to notice our disposition. She waits for us at what looks to be another cliff, but upon arrival, we see that it's a small grassy glade. The land seems to be flattening out for a few miles.

Looking out across the cliff, I see how far we have come. I didn't realize how high up we were.

_"Sleep here for now. We'll travel again in the morning."_ A soft voice orders.

I look at Zoroark, and she nods.

I relay the message to Kimiko, and not long after setting up a quick camp, she falls fast asleep.

My mind is still racing after today's events. My arm starts to throb, but I do my best to ignore the pain. Lately, it hasn't been acting up as much, but it still hurts like Hell. I've probably been too distracted to even notice the pain.

As I sit on the edge of one of the the cliffs, I let my tired eyes rest on the soft clouds drifting in the lower half of the mountain range. Not a breath of air stirs here, but it seems to be a violent storm down there. The clouds are moving quickly, and if I'm not mistaken, I think I spot a few flashes of electricity.

I don't think I've ever been above a storm. It's quite interesting I must say. I'm just amazed at how fast we got up here.

Falling back, I see that Zoroark is hovering above me.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated.

She smirks. _"Calm down, I can smell your fear-scent. I'm not going to harm you. Master wouldn't want that,"_ she tells me.

I continue with my blank stare. "You're not easy to trust, you know," I simply tell her.

She chuckles, and it sends a chill down my spine.

_"Look up there."_ She says, pointing a huge claw further up the mountain.

A soft orange glow that I didn't notice earlier is coming from the other side. It almost looks like fire.

_"That is our destination. We could have made it there tonight, but for your sake, I gave you the option of rest,"_ she says in an unsure tone.

I stand up when she begins to walk away.

She turns around, and gives me a hard stare. _"Trust me. You'll need as much sleep as you can get."_ With that, she runs off into the glade, only to stop to lie down.

Well. If that wasn't ominous, I don't know what is.

The rest of the night, I hardly get any sleep. It seemed that every time I closed my eyes, it was either me finding Hikari, dead, or Zoroark attacking me. I know I'm anxious, but these weird dreams do not help any.

Zoroark quickly gets us moving once the sun has begun to rise. We probably got minimal sleep, and it looks as though higher clouds are moving in.

Kimiko isn't in much of a better mood, but I can't let this affect me. My nerves are already rising, and my anxiety is beginning to make me tremble.

The walk looks like it will take roughly an hour and a half. After what seems to be an hour passes, I stop. "Kimiko," I speak.

She jumps at my voice, and looks up at me curiously.

I sigh, trying to figure out how to word this correctly. "Are you sure you're okay with this. It could get bad, and I really don't want you to risk your life."

For the first time that I have noticed, her mint eyes are ablaze with confidence. "Kouki, I've come this far. I'm not turning back now. Outside of being the Champion for this region, I barely know you, but look! I've followed you with little question, and I refuse to back down now," she tells me in a confident tone.

A mountain breeze sends her blonde hair flying, and for a mere moment, I am completely impressed by her sudden confidence. It's almost like she's a completely different person now.

With a simultaneous nod, we continue our journey.

Zoroark has gotten pretty far ahead of us, but whenever she looks back, I notice that she seems to be eyeing Kimiko with suspicion.

If she even thinks of so much as laying one claw on her, she'll have me and my Pokémon to answer to.

Approaching the ridge, Zoroark stops, and turns to stare at us. _ "I hope you're ready,"_ she tells us, a smirk appearing on her face.

With that, she takes off, leaving us behind. I guess I can safely assume that our little truce is officially over.

Unconsciously, my fingers linger at Empoleon's Poké Ball.

I don't know what is over this ridge, but I can only assume the worst.

The wind picks up with every step, the blistering cold tinting my cheeks.

I stop dead in my tracks once we have visibility of the other side.

I know this place…Zoroark showed me this place in that illusion. Everything is exactly the same, down to the finest of detail. Well…except, in that vision, Hikari wasn't lying on the ground, curled up to her Skuntank with Zoroark standing guard.

My immediate reaction is to run to her, but the ominous feeling in the atmosphere almost has me stuck in place.

"Hikari!" I shout.

My blood turns to ice when I don't see her move.

_"She can't hear you,"_ a whispery voice says.

I'm almost positive that wasn't Zoroark's voice…

"What did you do to her?" I angrily ask Zoroark. The Illusion Fox Pokémon only shrugs in response.

The damn monster…

In my state of slight delusion, I grab the wrong Poké Ball, sending out Grovyle.

Oh well. He'll do just fine.

"Zangoose, you're up!" Kimiko yells, releasing the large Cat Ferret Pokémon.

Our two Pokémon stand side by side, giving Zoroark a menacing glare. She's met her match. I don't know what she's done to Hikari, but she'll pay.

Zoroark smirks, and quick as a flash, she runs at our Pokémon with her claws glowing in a purple aura, and slashes at them both.

Grovyle and Zangoose both fall to the ground, deep gashes in their bellies.

"Grovyle, use Dragon Breath!" I order.

"Zangoose, Crush Claw!" Kimiko follows.

Grovyle opens his mouth, spitting a bright blue energy at Zoroark.

Using her large claws, Zoroark blocks the attack, and when Zangoose runs at her, she slashes her. The force of her blow sends Zangoose flying into Grovyle, pinning the grass Pokémon to the ground.

Zangoose is out for the count, and Kimiko grimaces in response. She quickly recalls her, and sends out Breloom.

At the sight of one another, the Mushroom Pokémon and Illusion Fox Pokémon share a challenging glance. It seems they've both been waiting for this rematch.

Looking to my fallen Grovyle, I see that he is still lying on the ground, and the gash on his stomach is starting to bleed more. There's no way I'm letting him continue to suffer.

I have to make the executive decision to recall him, and replace him with another.

"Go, Milotic!" I call, releasing the Tender Pokémon.

He appears in a brilliant light, and gives a soft call.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Skuntank shift. She sits up, looks to Hikari, and then to the battle. She's too far for me to clearly read her expression, but I'd guess it's one of fear.

"Zoro!" Zoroark howls, narrowing her eyes at Milotic.

Milotic shudders a bit, blinking his blood-red eyes heavily.

"Use Swift!" I direct.

Ignoring the Leer, Milotic waves his large tail in front of him, sending a cascade of stars at Zoroark.

There are too many for her to avoid, so she takes the attack head on.

While she is distracted, Kimiko takes the chance to attack. "Sky Uppercut!"

Entering the stars, Breloom smacks Zoroark hard with a glowing fist, taking minimal damage himself.

Zoroark stumbles a bit, but it doesn't seem like she'll be taken out easily. Shaking herself off, she glares at both Pokémon, then begins to bark madly.

Breloom and Milotic both cringe, and act as if they're taking damage.

This must be some kind of attack I've never heard of.

In quick succession, Zoroark then lunges at both Pokémon, delivering a hefty Sucker Punch.

Breloom is left barely standing, but Milotic is still holding strong.

If we can just wear her out a little longer…

"Milotic, use Waterfall!"

Milotic's body becomes encased in water, and he then coils his body so he can spring at Zoroark.

I should have realized that the time to use this move would give Zoroark time to dodge.

She easily dodges, and before Kimiko could give another order, Zoroark uses Night Slash again, knocking him out cold, and leaving him badly wounded.

Shit…I should have trained Kimiko more for this. I've pretty much just led her into a battle she can't win…Hell…I might not even be able to win.

"Breloom!" Kimiko shrieks. She begins to tremble, and tears start to form in her eyes. She runs to the fallen Pokémon's side, places her hand on him, and then glares at Zoroark. "You'll pay," she says in a low tone.

Without another word, she tosses a Poké Ball into the air, and her Abagoura is released. He lands on the ground with a tremendous thump, and gives a low grunt.

Skuntank looks our way again, but then returns her attentions to Hikari, giving her a few licks.

Milotic and Abagoura exchange glances, then both look at Zoroark.

Good. Abagoura has high defenses, and hopefully we can use this to bide our time till Zoroark gets exhausted.

Many blows are exchanged. Night Slash after Night Slash from Zoroark, and Aqua Jet and Tails from Abagoura. Milotic was knocked out earlier from a strange attack Zoroark used. It wasn't the barking attack, but something of a completely different power. She used it when we first met her at the lake, and it seems to be even stronger now.

Empoleon is still holding strong, his resistance to dark type moves is helping, but it won't be long till he too falls.

If only we could slow down Zoroark some.

Zoroark dodges a Stone Edge attack from Abagoura, and then glares menacingly at the Ancient Turtle Pokémon.

Abagoura then lifts his head to the sky, and gives a pitiful wail. It almost looks like the move Curse…this can't be good. Zoroark seems to have a wide variety of moves. More than the average Pokémon.

She then looks at Empoleon, and her eyes glow again. This time, Empoleon begins to squawk madly, and looks around, confused. Confuse Ray. This is going to be a lot tougher than I anticipated.

I think I know what I need to do. I need to get Skuntank on my side.

I recall Empoleon, and grab another Poké Ball. I thought it was going to be Scarlet's, but it ends up being Rufflet's. Great…my weakest Pokémon pitted against the strongest Pokémon I've ever faced…

Kimiko looks over at us as Abagoura wails again, and gives me a bewildered look. "Are you crazy?" She asks over a sudden gust of wind.

I sigh, and try to recall the Eaglet Pokémon. A red light surrounds him, but vanishes, and he's still standing on the ground, chirping.

"Rufflet are notorious for fighting until they either win or faint. You're stuck with him for now." Kimiko informs.

Zoroark gives Rufflet a hungry expression.

Great. Snack time for her. She'll make an easy meal out of him…not if I can help it.

"Rufflet, use Claw Sharpen," I calmly tell him.

His claws begin to glow white, and his talons now look sharper. He gives an angry squawk, and stands his ground.

Zoroark chuckles. She bares her fangs at the little bird, and begins to run at him.

"Protect him with Aqua Jet!" Kimiko orders.

With great agility despite his side, Abagoura cloaks himself in water, and rushes at Zoroark, intercepting the blow. He wails in pain from the curse, and also from the attack he took.

"Aerial Ace!" I counter.

Rufflet takes flight, and makes a steep dive at Zoroark. His little talons dig into her head, ripping bloodied fur.

When she tried to retaliate, I order for Rufflet to use Defog, forcing her to stop her movement for a mere moment. In that moment, Abagoura forces himself to propel forward, taking a deep bite into her leg. The Crunch draws blood, giving her leg fur a red tint.

Zoroark howls in pain, and then tosses her arms into the air. A bright orange energy builds, and when she slams her arms down, the energy explodes, leaving Abagoura stunned.

Kimiko tries to order him to attack, but I put my arm out to her. "Stop. This is between us now. You've helped enough," I tell her.

She gives me an offended look, but I quickly reassure her. "If I need your help again, I'll ask for it, but right now I need you to keep your Pokémon in good health," I instruct in a quite tone.

She nods, recalls Abagoura, and then backs away.

While I was distracted, Zoroark had began limping towards Rufflet.

I order for Rufflet to take flight, and then follow up with Slash.

Once again, with a swift, steep dive, Rufflet rips more fur from Zoroark, and even leaves a visible gash. Rufflet's fairing pretty well.

_"That's enough, you two,"_ the whispery voice from earlier says.

Out of nowhere, a strange creature appears. It looks like a chandelier, but with purple flames, and big yellow eyes. Its expression is completely unreadable, but from the intense heat it is emitting, I can assume that it's angry.

_"Good of you to finally show up, Kouki,"_ the creature tells me. _"The girl thinks of you a lot, and you show a good deal of emotion. I need you now."_

I give it a confused look.

Wait…this thing must be behind Hikari's behavior! "You did this to her, didn't you?" I accuse, taking a timid step forward.

It chuckles. _"No need to be scared. Yes, I did this to her. She held a lot of emotion, and to add to that, she's stuck with an eternal curse. The drawback? She's dying,"_ at that my heart skips a beat.

No…no! Hikari can't die! This damn monster…I'll kill it if I have to.

Kimiko narrows her eyes at it. "Chandelure, you inflicted her with a curse, and you can just as easily take it away!" She yells.

Chandelure…never heard of one. Must be an Isshu Region Pokémon. Doesn't matter. It hurt Hikari, and is trying to kill her.

_"Yes, yes I can. Which is why I am going to transfer it to him!"_ It wails.

Judging by Kimiko's reaction, we both heard that.

_"But, I guess I can grant you one final moment of peace. How about I let her finally do some talking? Hmm?"_ He asks.

I open my mouth to protest, but Hikari moving catches my eyes.

She feebly begins to stand, and with the aid of Skuntank, she slowly makes her way over to us.

She…she's so pitiful looking.

She's horrendously thin; under her eyes are dark circles; and I can see just about every bone on her body.

Though…despite all of that…she's still beautiful…

She looks up at me with lifeless blue eyes. "And yet you still love me," she mumbles.

A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth, but seeing her in such a state makes it hard to really smile.

"You're so damn pathetic," she says with disgust.

That hit hard…

"Too bad for you. Hate to tell you, but I never loved you a day in my life," she tells me.

My heart skips a painful beat. This isn't right…she's lying…

Hikari smirks. "Hell, I never even liked you. I only tolerated you. That kiss was only to shut you up."

Hold on…there is a look in her eyes. Her tone may be blunt, and her expression hard to read, but her eyes are betraying her words. Maybe I'm just crazy, but I know this isn't her speaking.

"Lies! This isn't you speaking! It's that thing!" I accuse, looking at Chandelure.

She stumbles a bit, using Skuntank to catch herself. "Nice try, but no. That _thing_ saved me," she mumbles.

Kimiko shakes her head. "Chandelure are nothing but con artists! They start off as cute little Pokémon, but when they become Chandelure, they're nothing but pure evil and hatred! They'll do anything to feed off of raw emotion!" She yells, her tone cracking.

If I didn't know any better…I'd say her eyes just flickered gold for a second with her rising anger.

"You best shut your mouth, you little pest. Neither of you can begin to fathom how much pain and torture I withstood! Mesprit, cursing me with the burden of feeling everyone's emotions. If it wasn't for Chandelure feeding off of that, I would have killed myself a long time ago!" She yells, her expression finally changing. Though, I don't know what's worse. Seeing her emotionless, or this angered.

Hikari shakes her head. "Enough, Zoroark, seize him. The sooner we can swap fates, the sooner I'll be free." She grumbles.

Zoroark moves forward quickly, but I try to dodge.

Backing away, I try to assess the situation. When she comes at me again, I swat at her with my arm…my bad arm.

The searing pain shoots up my arm, momentarily stunning me.

_"Don't just stand there! Catch him! I don't care if you kill him. His body is all I need!"_ Chandelure yells.

Zoroark lunges forward with extended claws.

I close my eyes, and brace myself for impact, but feel nothing.

Opening my eyes, I see that Kimiko is standing over me, with Zoroark's red claws sticking out her back. Blood stains her sundress and blond hair, and I can hear her gasping for air.

"K-Kimiko!" I gasp.

Rufflet begins to coo frantically, and gives Zoroark an angry glare.

Zoroark rips her claws from Kimiko's chest, and watches as she falls to the ground, blood pooling around her.

Chandelure begins to laugh.

"Nice work, Zoroark. Looks like you'll never see your child now," Hikari says coolly.

Zoroark looks back at Chandelure, and then back down at Kimiko with a horrified expression.

I was confused enough as is, but the next thing that happens completely boggles my mind.

A bright flash surrounds Kimiko, and in place of what I though was human, is another Zoroark, but instead of red fur tips, they're purple, and her fur holds a slight red hue to it.

The chest wounds are still there, and Zoroark is now on her knees, frantically licking the other Zoroark.

What?

"The only reason Zoroark followed around Chandelure was because he blackmailed her. He told her that he'd kill her child if she didn't follow his orders. She was probably only following you around because she knew you'd protect her, and she knew that wherever I was, Zoroark would be. She fought back because they were angry with one another." Hikari explains.

So wait…Kimiko-Zoroark was pretending to be a human, captured Pokémon, and followed me around, all because she wanted to find her mother…? This is all too far fetched if you ask me.

Then again…does anything in my life make sense?

_"I-I'm sorry I li-lied to you, Kouki. I had fun traveling with you…I just wish I had been a-a little braver…I had to protect you though…r-repay the favor…ya' know?"_ Kimiko-Zoroark tells me, through telepathy.

But…huh?

_"A-anyways…release all the friends I had with me…or take them with you…th-they lik-like you enough," _at this, she then looks at Zoroark with sad eyes. _"'Bye, mum…I forgive you…I'll tell daddy you said…h-hi…" _she says with a final sigh.

I can't help but tear up at the situation before me…

Zoroark lets out a pitiful wail, then turns on Chandelure with a menacing glare. _"You told me a human had her!" _ Her bloody claws begin to glow in a purple aura as she stands, and she begins to walk towards Chandelure.

The Pokémon begins to back away. When Zoroark takes another step, one of the flames on Chandelure grows, and a powerful Flamethrower is fired at the dark Pokémon.

Leaping through the flames, Zoroark attacks Chandelure with a powerful Night Slash.

A sharp cry fills the air, and I look to Hikari.

She falls to the ground, and my attention is now on her.

Avoiding the now fighting Pokémon, I make my way to Hikari and Skuntank. I watch as she fights for air, and my immediate reaction is to try to hold her.

Skuntank backs away and lets me become her support. Her skin feels like ice, and I feel as if I'm going to break her if I hold onto her to tight.

Looking up, I lock eyes with Rufflet. "Help Zoroark! Fight with everything you've got!" I yell.

The little bird nods, and enters the fray.

The acrid smell of burning fur fills the air, and soon burning feathers join that odor.

"N-No…" Hikari's weak voice catches my attention.

I look down at the weak girl in my arms. I think it's finally her talking. "What's wrong?" I gently ask.

"I-If," she pauses to gasp for air, "you kill him, you kill me!" She yells, loud enough for Zoroark to hear.

The battling stops at once, and Zoroark now looked mortified.

Now what? I can't let Hikari die, but at the same time, I can't let that thing live…

There's got to be a way around this…but, I don't think Zoroark will attack now. She's probably going mental with the fact that she was just tricked into killing her daughter, and knowing that she may kill another innocent person may hurt her even more. Chandelure is probably only a few hits away from death, but…

What do I do?

"I…I'm sorry, Kou…ki…but I need to be free…" she then slowly looks over to Skuntank, and then takes a rough breath. "Kill him, Skuntank! Free me!" She orders. With a solemn nod, Skuntank runs at Chandelure, her claws glowing in a powerful Night Slash. She has probably had a ton of pent-up energy, seeing as the single blow completely shatters Chandelure's body.

Like glass, Chandelure's body breaks into hundreds of pieces, and a dark energy billows out of the shards. A ghostly wail fills the air, and I can feel the atmosphere change. I couldn't explain the feeling if I wanted to, but all I can say is it's weird. The air feels…lighter.

Hikari's body goes limp in my arms, and my heart starts to race, and my adrenalin is pumping. I need to save her, but how?

Zoroark begins to whimper, and her claws glow dull as she begins to attempt to claws at Chandelure's remains along with the now crying Skuntank.

No…no, no, no, no, no! "Hikari!"

Tears well in my eyes, and begin to run down my face.

One person can only stay strong for so long…I hit my breaking point a long time ago…but I'm finally showing it.

My body starts to shudder violently as my tears relentlessly fall. "H-Hikari…come back to me…" I mutter between sobs.

She can't be gone…she just can't…

One of my tears lands on her cheek, and I try to wipe it away, when her eyes suddenly flutter.

I stop crying, and our eyes meet. There's just a bit of life in her blue eyes…

She cracks the smallest of smiles, and doesn't take her eyes off of mine. "I…don't know…how much longer I have," she tells me.

I pull her closer to me, lean down, and give her the gentlest of pecks on the forehead.

When she giggles ever so slightly, it warms my heart. Still such a beautiful sound…

"R-remember that time, when I lost my Pokédex in Veilstone City?" She randomly asks.

I smile. "Yeah, one of those Galactic moron's took it and I had to help you get it back. They were no match for our team."

We sit there, spending what may be her final moments, reminiscing about the past. Skuntank and Rufflet join us, and Zoroark joins her daughter's body.

While sitting there, I begin to realize some of the signs that Kimiko wasn't human. She rarely spoke to anyone else. Heck. I think the only other person she spoke to was Mai all that time ago. She was probably using telepathy this whole time, and only moving her mouth to make herself seem more human.

Her eyes flickered gold earlier…and there were probably a lot of other things I never noticed.

"Kouki?" Hikari mumbles.

"Yes?" I ask, stoking some of her hair away from her eyes.

She gives me a sad look. "It wasn't me talking earlier…I swear. Chandelure wanted…to make you an-angry…I kind of wish it worked though…" she admits.

Now I'm confused. "Why? You know I could never be angry at you," I softly tell her.

She smiles again. "Because…nobody wants to love…a d-dying…girl. I do love you…with everything…in me…but…I-"

Her eyes close again, and like earlier, she goes limp.

My eyes go wide and I try to shake her lightly. "Hikari, no!"

Wake up…please…I'll die without her…

If only I had been here sooner…

Maybe if we hadn't stopped for the night…

If only….

* * *

**Hi, everyone. It's been awhile...hehe...sorry! **

**Do not fret! We still have one more chapter to go. Will Hikari live, or will she die? Only I know the answer. **

**The next chapter will be really short. Probably no more than a few pages. **

**I'll probably work on that next, seeing as I really want to finish this. I"ll write my complete thank-you in the next chapter. **

**So, here's a fun fact: Originally, Kimiko wasn't going to be a Shiny Zoroark. Had I known I was going to do this, her eyes would have always been golden instead of minty. **

**Feedback? If any, you know where to type! If none, thank you for reading!**

* * *

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

Epilogue: VS ... -   
"Fear of the unknown is a terrible fear."~ Quote by Joan D. Vinge 

"No!"


	7. VS

In Search for Light

Epilogue

VS …

"Fear of the unknown is a terrible fear."~ Quote by Joan D. Vinge

I suppress a harsh sigh. My head feels light, and the sound of camera shutters is giving me a tremendous headache. I've just barely recovered, and the anxiety and unease in the air is suffocating me.

When I take a step, I start to fall due to weariness, but a pair of strong arms catches me.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" The male voice asks.

I nod, not bothering to look at him.

With a sigh, we both step out from backstage, entering the sea of cameras. Flashes of cameras go off as if it were going out of style.

Sure, I know this is a big even and all, but they could at least respect the fact that I am still not well…

Questions are flying, and I have to fight for my concentration as I reach the podium. Gripping the oak podium, a hush falls over the crowd, but cameras are still flashing.

I look at the male beside me, and he gives me an encouraging smile. It's enough to assure me that I can get through this.

"Good evening, everyone. I thank you all for coming out on such short notice. Everyone may be wondering where I have been for the past year, and I am here to disclose any rumors that may be floating around," I begin, taking another deep breath.

"A year ago, back when I was the region's Champion, I was challenged by a boy from Isshu. Foolishly, I accepted his offer to meet him in the Eterna Forest for a challenge. There, I was captured by a Pokémon known as Chandelure. This Pokémon was evil, and afflicted me with a curse. He also fed off of emotions, and had a curse inflicted upon me by Mesprit. For months Chandelure dragged me around like a puppet, allowing Mesprit's curse to grow, and him to feed on the ever changing emotions we encountered," I then stop to look at Kouki.

Smiling, I continue. "However, during those months, your current Champion, Kouki, never gave up the search for me. If it wasn't for him, Chandelure would have surly killed me, that or I'd still be under his curse. Mesprit's curse is still in effect, but it's not as powerful as it once was. We're still looking for a way to reverse the curse, but whatever happens, happens. I formally wish to acknowledge Kouki as the official Champion, seeing as I threw it on him. He's done great things, and I believe that he will continue to do so. I have an official interview scheduled in about a month, so the full story will be viewable to the public soon enough. I thank you once again, for your time," I conclude.

The crowd again erupts into questions, but I ignore them and walk off stage.

Once backstage, my mother is quick to greet us. I had been staying with her for the past few days since I was released from the hospital, and Kouki has yet to leave my side.

Ever since he saved me that day, he has yet to leave me.

I know I'll never be rid of this curse, Mesprit herself told me so when she also rescued me. Though, as long as I have Kouki's undying love to mask the rest of the world's emotions, I'm just fine with that.

Up in the mountains, just when everything had turned black, and I thought I was finally dead, I came back, and when I looked up, I saw Mesprit and Kouki. The Emotion Pokémon had been summoned again when all the negative energy from Chandelure had been released, and she finally saw what was really going on.

According to Kouki, she told him that the curse was irreversible, but she could restore my life.

Sometimes, the weight of the world literally feels as if it's on my shoulders, but Kouki makes it all bearable.

Without him, I'd be nothing…and I know he feels the same.

It's nice to see him with his sanity back. Who knew that I meant that much to him?

A lot of times I wonder if I had recognized my feelings sooner, if any of this would have happened, but hey, I've come to terms with the fact that things happen for a reason, whether they be good or bad.

"How are you feeling? Have you taken your meds?" Mother frantically asks me.

I laugh, and tell her that I have.

Chandelure's curse left me with a ton of medical problems, but none of them are too serious. If anything, the worst is the medicine they prescribed me to hopefully aid Mesprit's curse. It's supposed to be medication for people with sever mood swings, and if Kouki weren't such a cautious idiot, I wouldn't be taking it regularly.

Oh well. I've yet to see how I react when I don't take my pills.

Once we arrive back from Jubilife City, to home in Twinleaf, we go inside to relax. I am typically tired all the time, but nobody really says anything about it.

It's also weird for me to be walking on my own again. It wasn't hard to 'remember' how to walk, but it's certainly different from having Chandelure holding me up all the time. Though, it's a weird I like.

"You need anything?" Mother asks as Kouki and I sit on the couch. I nod a no. "Well, I've got to run to the store. I'll see you two when I get back," she tells us, heading back out the door.

Once she is gone, I let out a deep sigh. She's too high stress right now, and even with Kouki at my side, she still manages to break through his emotional barrier. Literally.

"So, are you still adamant about finding all of your Pokémon again?" Kouki asks me, turning to face me on the couch.

I look at him with confidence. "Of course. Torterra will probably be closest since I left him in the Eterna Forest," I explain.

He nods.

When silence falls over us, I move so I can lean on Kouki, but jump at the sound of something falling upstairs.

I sigh angrily. "What is she getting into now?" I wonder aloud.

Kouki laughs. "You know Zoroark is still adjusting to things. She's been through a lot. You can't blame her. Same with all of the other Pokémon." He tells me.

He's right. It is probably hard on Zoroark. She's lost a lot throughout her life, and same with all of Kimiko-Zoroark's Pokémon.

I knew I couldn't leave them behind, or just expect them to adjust to mountain life. We took them back with us, and I've grown to love each of them. Plus, if it weren't for Braviary, I probably would never have made it to the hospital.

The doorbell rings, and when we both turn to look out the window, we see a mailman walking away.

Kouki gets up to see what he had delivered, and comes back with a small parcel. He then hands it to me. "For you," he says.

After opening the box, I see a basic Poké Ball, and a letter to go with it. It simply reads, "I figured you missed her. She's missed you, and welcome back."

I hold the Poké Ball in my hand. I don't really know what to make of this. Could this all be a joke?

"You going to see what's inside?" Kouki asks.

I shrug. There's an interesting energy coming from the Pokémon inside. Almost familiar…it can't be.

"Come on out," I say in awe as I toss the Pokémon to be released in the middle of the room.

The large, blue Pokémon appears with a yawn, and gives me a surprised expression.

Tears immediately fill my eyes at the sight of the dragon Pokémon. "Garchomp," I mumble.

She gives me a big grin, and despite the bad head rush I get, I stand up to run over to her. She wraps me in her arms, and laughs.

Garchomp…how I missed her…now I have a new determination to find everyone again.

With Kouki and everyone else by my side, facing the unknown will not be a challenge. Besides, we also have to make a trip to Johto sometime. The remedy Kouki has been looking for is called Tears of Lugia. It's not actually the tears of a Lugia, but a remedy made from the feathers of a Lugia that occasionally wash up on beach shores.

Whenever I feel better, and have my team together again, maybe, just maybe we'll head to that region.

Whatever comes our way, we'll be ready to face it. Together.

* * *

**Well, everyone, welcome to the end. **

**It's been a long journey, but hey, I actually completed this fiction in a little under a year! For me, that's really good. December 2, 2011 will mark the one year anniversary. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has remained loyal to this story. Each and every one of you means a whole lot to me. Without you all, I'd be nothing. **

**Merci~ **

**But yeah. I couldn't let Hikari die. That's just not me. Sure, this fic was meant to be angsty, but I just couldn't do that. **

**So, does this mean I am done with Fortuneshipping? Heck no! I don't know when, but I think I will start working on a new one sometime. I won't say what it's about, just that it will be Fortuneshipping. **

**Until later my friends, **

**Victoria**


	8. VS Lugia?

**(Sorry for the hope of a chapter, but this is a very important message! _Please read!_)**

Greetings everyone. It's been awhile, eh? I hope everyone has been doing well.

December 2, 2011 marks one year since this story started. I thank you all for hanging in there with me, but alas, this is not what I am here for.

I honestly didn't know any other way to tell you that I have a sequel planned! _Tears of Lugia. _

_Tears of Lugia _will explain some things that were never answered. Like, how did Jun and Mai react to Hikari's return? And, will Kouki's burn ever be healed?

I don't know when I will post this, but I figured it was a good time to tell you.

I'm pretty excited about this story. It'll be a little darker than this story was. Hopefully.

I could go into detail as to what this story will be completely about, but I'll just leave you with a few bullets to think about.

–Hibiki and Kotone will play an important roll in the story.

–Hikari and Kouki's p.o.v. will be limited

–As I said earlier, the plot line will hopefully be a lot darker.

–There is a good chance the first chapter will be released by either Christmas or New Years

Until then, once again, thank you for reading!

I hope you decide to follow _Tears of Lugia_. :3

~Victoria


End file.
